Lillian Lockwood
by Lizbeth93
Summary: Lillian Lockwood is the trouble making sister of Tyler Lockwood. Her best friend is Jeremy Gilbert. She is the sort of black sheep of the family, is always off getting and causing trouble. slight A/U will have mature content at some points. Pairing I'm thinking Jeremy/OC a little Damon/OC either Klaus or Kol I'm not sure arts season 1 episode 1
1. Chapter 1

**Lillian Lockwood**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I think Tyler should have had a sister in the show I love Tyler. I am open to criticism and critique to make the story or my writing better. I hope you enjoy my story sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed please bring them to my attention if you see them.**

* * *

I hear the banging on my door, the noise is cause my head to feel like it is exploding. Coming down from a high is so painful, that is why I'm usually never sober it really sucks.

"Lily get your ass up we have school in a half hour!" I hear Tyler screaming but it just makes me groan. Every move I make cause my head a pounding pain I can't even bring myself to open my eyes yet. A few minutes later the door to my bathroom is flung open, I feel my body being lifted off the floor and put in my bathtub ice cold water hit me like a ton of bricks I shoot up in to my brothers arms.

"Jesus Christ Tyler! What the hell!" I shout at him

"You looked like you were dead. What did you do last night? It's the first day of school and you look like a mess, go get ready we will talk in the car." He storms out of my room. I walk over to my cabinet and take two pain relievers, this will hold me over till I can get the better stuff at school. Twenty minutes later I am dressed in tight dark blue jeans, read crop top with gold accents that shows off my pink and black playboy belly button ring and a leather jacket. Grabbing my purse off the counter and aviator sunglasses I walk toward Tyler's car. He has an angry look on his face he hates the way I dress and act.

"You are 16 years old you shouldn't be dressing this way you are going to attract attention from guys that are only going to use you for sex." He says to me.

"Oh really Ty? How many innocent girls like me have you done that to don't be a hypocrite and stay out of my business." I replied rolling my eyes I hate when he tries to act like our father.

"Tazy you know I'm only looking out for you your my baby sister and I love you. I hate seeing the way boys look at you. I just don't want you to get hurt." We pulled into the school parking lot at his point I give him a kiss on the cheek and get out. Walking away from the car I take out my cigarettes and light one up, walking around the side of the building to the stoner pit. I see my best friend Jeremy sitting on the couch he hasn't seen me yet, I put my purse on the ground and run to him jump on his lap and give him a hug.

"Jeremy! my love where have you been?" He starts laughing and hands me the joint in his hand while I lay myself to him with my legs on his lap.

"Hello to you to Lily. I saw you just yesterday or did you black out again?" Taking a few drags and passing it back to him I start laughing. Before I can reply my cigarette is pulled out of my hand I turn around to see Tyler standing over my looking pissed with his girlfriend Vicki Donovan next to him.

"Hey Pete Wentz called he wants his nail polish back." Tyler said

"Pete Wentz huh how old school TRL of you Carson Daily" Jeremy replied. Seeing where this was going I got up and positioned myself between them. Tyler starts moving forward and Vicki grabs his arm and says.

"Ty be nice that is Elena's little brother and Lily's best friend." Gritting his teeth and giving me a stern look he starts backing up.

"We are going to talk when we get home" He threatens me before he leaves. I sigh and turn around to face Jeremy. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin my around and involuntary shriek left my lips. I turn to see my friend Andrew was the culprit.

"Hey sexy how are you feeling today?" he asks me with a goof smirk on his face.

"I feeling and hangover and way to sober got anything that can help?" I flash him my smile and he puts two pills in my hand. I reach in my pocket and take out my 20 dollar bill, but he shakes his head.

"For you it's on the house" He sends me wink. Then Jeremy grabs my arm and starts pulling in the school. He looks angry I guess it cause of Tyler they have issues because of Vicki she has been with my brother and hooking up with Jeremy all summer. I pull my arm and away from him and start walking towards my locker.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" he asks I look at him confused

"What are you talking about Tyler? I don't know he is a dick you know that." I shrug it off everyone knows Tyler is a dick it is not a secret.

"No I mean that shit with Andrew Are you guys a thing or something?" I laugh and turn to face him he is serious why is he angry about this.

"No Jer he just helps me when I want a fix from time to time it is harmless flirting, why are you so pissed?"

"Because he is jerk you should stay away from him." I giggle sometimes he can be as over protective as Tyler.

"Yeah ok Jer I'll keep that in mind I gotta meet Kacey before class meet up with you later." I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk away. Walking down hall I see the familiar figure of my best friend Kacey leaning against my locker.

"Snow White how are the dwarfs today?" I ask her with a big grin on my face.

"Oh you know Pocahontas cleaning the house doing my bidding." we both burst into a fit of laughter and I give her a big hug. "So what's up girlie?" She asks.

"Not much dreading this day already. We still on for after school?" I ask her. She nods her head in agreement the bell rings and we walk into our English class. The day went pretty fast surprisingly. I was putting my books in my locker when my phone vibrates in my pocket a smirk instantly appears on my face.

_Can you meet me after school ;)- Matt_

_Not today sorry how tomorrow before the bonfire?-Lily _

Yes Matt is on the rebound from Elena what we have works for us if Tyler ever found out he would kill us both. Which is a bit hypocritical since he is hooking up with Matt's sister. I meet up with Kacey outside and we decide to meet up Andrew and a few of his friends in the cemetery.

We walk down the street and I light up another cigarette and start walking when I notice Elena talking with some guy. We walk up to them and see it is that new kid I don't know his name but he is very good looking.

"Hey Elena and new guy" I great them she gives me a polite smile

"Hey Lily and Kacey this is Stefan Salvatore, Stefan this is Lily Lockwood and Kacey Tolly ." Me and Stefan exchange smiles and shake hands.

"Well we gotta go but I will probably see you guys at the grill later." I waved to them and walked off till we saw Andrew and a group of guys sitting around a fire. "What are you losers up to?" I asked them Andrew turned around big smile on his face and gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here good looking?" Andrew put his arm around my shoulder I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us but I tried not to focus on it.

"I'm out of weed was hoping you had a hook up?"

"Look at you little Lockwood a regular drugie just like the rest of us." we all start laughing.

"A drugie you would love to corrupt am I right Andrew?" Kacey says giving his a shove and a knowing look. My face turns bright red and I smacked her arm lightly. We were sitting around a bonfire smoking a joint when my phone starting ringing I smiled as I saw Jeremy's name on the screen.

"Hey there what's going on?" I asked him over the phone.

"_Where are you? I'm at the grill meet me_?" he asked.

"I'm with Kacey at the Cemetery. We can be there in about 20 minutes."

"_Okay see you then_." with that he hung up I walked back over to the group to see Kacey sitting on the seniors who name I think is Tim's lap.

"Hey snowy, want to go meet Jeremy at the grill?" I asked her. Giving Tim a look and getting up off his lap and walking over to me.

"Yeah lets go bug him." I giggle at her and we start are walking hearing the boys yell some stuff to us but we don't pay them any attention. It didn't take us long to get there the perks of living in a small town I guess. We walk in and see him setting up a game of pool, I walk up behind him and put hands over his eyes.

"Jer Bear! Guess who?" I said in a fit of giggles.  
"It is this my psyco best friend?" he turned around with a big smile on his face and picked me up in a tight hug which just caused me to laugh more.

"All right you two I'll get us drinks set up a game." Kacey said to us.

"So Jer what is going on you look sad." I asked

"It's Vicki and your brother. He treats her like crap but she keeps going back. Then hooking up with me and getting high." I get this uncomfortable feeling in my gut whenever Jeremy talks about the girls he is with. In my opinion none of them are good enough for him he always is with skanks. I can tell he really likes her but I don't like the way she treats him on top of that she is hooking up with my brother gross.

"Look Jer you can't force her to see she is making a mistake. Everyone knows Tyler is a jerk but it is her choice to be with him. You deserve someone as good and awesome as you who will really appreciate you." I told trying to give an encouraging smile. A few hours later Tyler brought me home it was an exhausting day. After changing into a black shorts and white tank I lay in my bed getting ready to sleep when my phone goes off I see a text from Matt.

_Hey want to hang out after school tomorrow before the party? My mom is in Virginia Beach and Vicki won't be home. ;) -Matt. _I can't help but smile Matt is such a sweet guy and really good in bed I don't know why Elena ending things with him

_Yeah that sounds good I will meet you in parking lot after last bell ;)- Lily. _

The next day was the back to school bonfire the first official party of the year it is usually a good night. The day at school went by pretty quick and boring, after hooking up with Matt which is always fun and puts me in a good mood. I was at my house with Kacey getting ready for the party. I curled my long brown hair was wearing a black mini skirt, light blue tank and blue flats. We put the finishing touches on our make-up and ask Ty to drive us. We got there the party was in full swing.

"Ok at least promise me you won't drink too much and go off into the woods alone." Tyler said to me.

"Yeah whatever Ty see you later." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kacey and I quickly went over to the keg and grabbed our cups. I turn my head and see Jeremy standing alone up against a tree, we decide to walk over.

"It's a party why are you so grumpy?" I ask him.

"I'm not grumpy just have stuff to think about. I have go." He rushes off into the woods.

"I wonder what's bugging him?" Kacey asks me.

"I bet it has to do with Tyler and Vicki. I don't know why he keeps letting her hurt him she sucks. God I need more to drink." I tell her. After a few minutes and a couple of cups later we see Andrew and the group of guys from earlier.

"Andrew my buddy please tell me you guys have something stronger than this cheap beer?" I say to him slurring a little bit.

"Of course we have something for a beautiful girl like you." Tim says as he grabs my hands and pulls me to sit on his lap. Handing me a bottle of vodka I take and start chugging. Not much longer most of the bottle is gone we are all pretty drunk Kacey is making out with some random guy. "Hey come with me there is something I want to show you." Tim whispers in my ear. If I was sober I would have been questioning this, but I was drunk and didn't see what could go wrong.

"um ok" I respond. He stands up and takes my hand, he leads me in to the woods I am stumbling as he drags me with him. "Where are we going?" I ask him. He turns to me with this crazy look in his eye and moves to get closer to me instinctively I took a step back.

"You know I have had my eye on you for a while I've seen the effect you have on the guys around you. You are putting it put there and I think it is time I had a taste." I start taking steps back to get away from him but I hit a tree. He has my to pinned to the tree with his body.

"What are you talking about we are drunk let's just get back to the party." I said. He lets out a sick chuckle and leans his head into my neck and starts kissing it.

"You really shouldn't be such a tease I have been known to have temper when I don't get what I want." He says into my ear he pushes his body into mine I try to scream he puts his hand on my mouth to shut me up. I start pushing on his chest and punching him, he lets out an angry growl and punched me in my face so hard it knocked me down. I start crying out in pain. With one hand he holds both my hands above my head the other one is hitting me in the face and across my chest and stomach. I try not to cry and scream but the pain is too much to handle. He rips my shirt off and uses his leg to spread mine only our pants are keeping him from what he wants I continue to struggle but it doesn't seem to be helping. "You should stop struggling you are only gonna make it hurt worse for yourself." he lets out a sick chuckle as he unbuttons my jeans I close my eyes tight waiting for what he is about to do. I feel his hands on my panties and I start crying even more screaming for help but we are so deep in the woods people can't hear us.

Then I no longer feel his body on me, I hear struggling I open my eyes to Tim being held by the throat to a tree. A man with black hair and a leather jacket say something to him. Tim takes off running when the man lets him go the mystery man turns around my breath is caught in my throat at the piercing blue eyes that are looking at me this man is probably the most good looking man I have ever seen. In the blink of eye he is gone I frantically look around trying to see him but there is no one around I wonder if imagined him there. I find my phone on the ground a few inches away from me, I call the only person I can my brother.

"_Hey lil where are you? Vicki was attacked we have to go." he said_

"T-ty I-I'm in t-the w-woods I need help." I couldn't hold back the sobs that took over my body when I heard his voice.

"Lillian what is wrong? Why are you crying? What happened? I'll be right there don't move." he sounded so worried it made me cry even more. I was waiting for maybe 20 minutes when I hear Tyler's voice calling my name. When he sees me he stops and starts for a moment before running up to me.

"Lily what the fuck happened? Who did this to you?" I can hear the anger in his voice but I don't want to talk I just want to go home. I crying uncontrollably my breathing is erratic, I holding the pieces of my shirt to try and cover myself.

"C-can we p-please just go home." my voice is barely above a whisper. He picks me up in his arms and carries me to his truck. Time feels like it is going by so slow my sobs have become silent on the way home. He pulls in our drive way we know by now are parents are asleep, he helps me up the stairs to my room. I walk into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a mess, my lip is swollen and bleeding, a bruise under my left eye seeing myself covered in all the bruises causes me to cry even more.

After I put on my pajamas I sit on my bed and I hear Tyler walk into my room, he sits at the end of my bed he reaches out and grabs my hand.

"Lily please tell me what happened" He tone is so soft and caring this is the side of Tyler only I get to see.

"I was the party hanging out with Kacey and some of our friends. Everyone was pretty drunk, then Tim said he wanted to show me something. He dragged me into the woods and well someone I didn't get a good look pulled him off me and I called you." At this point he was just holding me while I cried.

"Tim Runic the senior he is the one that did this to you? I'm gonna kill him." Tyler said. I continue to cry in his arms till I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate anyone reading this story and giving feedback let me know and ideas or opinions that can improve my story. Thank you so much I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All night long I had nightmares about Tim attacking me, I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The light knock on my door got my attention.

"Come in" I called out in a raspy voice.

"Hey Lily do you want to go to school? I understand if you're not up for it. Mom and Dad already left they won't know." Ty tells me.

"No I have to go I can't hide in my room." I answered him.

"Ok we are leaving in fifteen minutes." When he closes the door I turn to my closet to get ready my face is to swollen and in pain to put make up on. I decide on a pair of jeans, sneakers, with a gray hoodie so I can hide my face, put my hair in a messy bun I grab my bag. I head downstairs and meet Ty in the kitchen he hands me a cup of coffee. The drive to school is very quiet I feel Tyler wants to say something but he is holding back.

"Out with it Ty what do you want to say." I said.

" What are you going to tell people? What are you going to do if you see Tim?" He asks.

"I will tell people it is none of their business. If I see Tim I will walk the other way. I will not run and hide Ty." He lets out a sigh as we park the car. I put my head down as I walk in to the school go straight for my locker.

"Hey Lily pretty crazy what happened to Vicki last. I visited her this morning I'm going back after school if you want to come see how she is." Jeremy voice pulls me out of my thoughts

"What happened? I can't go after school."

"She was attacked by an animal. Are you ok? You seem off." He said. I turn my head away from him so he won't see. I know he will have a reaction like Tyler if not worse.

"I'm fine just not feeling that well is all." I said.

"Lily why won't you look at me? Did I do something?" He sounds so worried I start to tear up. I feel his hand on my shoulder and I jerk away from the touch. He grabs my shoulder and turns me to look at him I try to hide my face but I hear him gasp and I know he saw it. "What happened to you? Did this happen last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it can you just drop it please?" I beg him. "I have to get to class I will see you later." I run to class not giving him a chance to respond to me. I sit in the back of class with me hood up and head down hoping not to catch any attention. I feel my hood be pulled off and my head snaps up to Kacey's wide eyes.

"What the hell happened!" she screams which causes the students around and look at us I hear them start the whispering.

"It's not as bad as it looks will you sit down and stop screaming." I tell her

"Lillian Marie Lockwood do not come in looking like you stepped out of fight club and not tell me what happened." I hate seeing the look of worry in her eyes it breaks my heart.

"I'll tell you later not here. I promise." she nods her head and we get back to class. I go thru the morning hearing whispers as I go by find out Jeremy and brother got into it again. It is time for lunch and all I want to do is go home but I will talk to Kacey first. We agree to meet at the bleachers it is usually empty this time, I go to the top level and sit down. She shows up a few minutes later with that same worried look on her face.

"Ok tell me what happened." She says sitting down next to me.

"Tim tried to rape me last night at the bonfire." I tell her. She looks angry and opens and closes her mouth a couple of times trying to find the right words to say.

"Lil I'm sorry I don't know what to say. I will kill him, what a scumbag, how dare he!" She says everything so fast getting even more angry.

"Well get in line behind Tyler to kill him." I try to laugh. I look on to the football field and my breathing stops I see Tim laughing with a bunch of his friends like nothing happened. "Kacey can we please go." She looks confused then sees where I am looking. oh no I see Tyler walking toward Tim with Matt right behind him his fist are clenched and he looks pissed. Kacey and I get up and start running toward the field I can hear Ty yelling at him.

"Hey Tim, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Tyler says Tim turns to look at him.

"What are you talking about Lockwood?" He responds

"I'm talking about what you did to my sister."

"She wanted it. Who knew she liked it so rough" Tim spat getting in Tyler's face. Then Tim was the floor Ty was standing over him repeatedly punching him. I let out a scream Matt and a couple other guys are trying to pull Tyler off of him. When they finally do Tim is a bloody mess so are Tyler's hands he looks so scary.

"You ever put your hands on my sister again I will kill you." Matt and Tyler walk over to us Matt pulls me into a hug.

"Ty can you drive me home please?" I asked

"Yeah give me a minute." He responds. He grabs my books and bag we walk to his truck. He starts the drive home I lean my head against the window closing my eyes trying to calm myself down.

"Thanks Ty for everything you're the best brother."I said. He pulls up to the house I wave to him as I walk in. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket I see a text from Jeremy.

_Hey where did you go?-Jeremy _

_I went home couldn't handle school anymore.-Lily _

_ok do you want to go to the comet thing tomorrow night?- Jeremy _

_Yeah that sounds like fun.-Lily_

I decide to take a nap it has been an exhausting couple of days. I wake up when I fell someone shaking me opening my eyes I see Kacey sitting next me on my bed.

"Hello sleeping beauty" she greets .

"What are you doing here?" I ask her

"Tyler let me in I wanted to see if you wanted to go the grill with me just us." she says

"Sure give me sec to freshen up." I walked into my bathroom splashed water on my face and we headed out. Walking into the Grill I was happy not a lot people were here I look towards the bar and I see a man staring at me. Kacey and I take our seats and I still stare at the man at the bar he has black hair, pale skin, and gorgeous blue eyes. That's when it clicks this is the man that saved me from Tim. "Hey Kacey I'll be right back." I don't give her a chance to answer I got up and walked over to the man at the bar.

"I know you." I said to him.

"Do you?" He asks with a cocky smirk on his face this man is gorgeous no denying it.

"You're the man who saved me last night. I didn't get the chance to say thank you. I'm Lily by the way" I gave me a weak smile he takes a sip of his drink and looks at me in the eye.

"I'm Damon. Don't mention it." he shrugs it off.

"Well Damon still thank you and if I could ever buy you a drink or dinner to show my appreciation just let me know." I turned to walk to my table feeling his eyes on the back of my head. Kacey and I enjoyed a burger and fries before calling it a night we walked out of the Grill together. We walked off in separate directions as I'm walking I feel as if I am being followed I turn around but I don't see anything. Moving to walk again I bump into a hard chest I look up to see Damon my heart started to race.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking by herself at this time of night." he said

"It's fine I don't live too far." I try to walk past him but he blocks me.

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort you home." he had that same smirk on his face I'm starting to think it is always there.

"Sure why not." We are walking in a comfortable silence for a while when he finally breaks it.

"So Lily tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell I'm the current black sheep of the Lockwood family. I go to school cause I have to. I love to draw and play the piano. What about Damon you have this whole mysterious stranger vibe." I said giggling a little. He lets out a little chuckle before he answers.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a mystery anymore. I'm here to make my brother's life miserable." His answer took me by surprise why would anyone want to hurt their sibling.

"Why would you want to make his life miserable? He is your brother family is all you really have to count on in this world." I said to him as we reached my house. "Thank you for walking me home. I hope you can fix things with your brother." I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek before I walk inside and go to bed.

The next day I wake up feeling pretty good I decide to wear a pair of jean shorts a black tank top with sandals. I agreed to meet Jeremy at the Grill and hang out before the comet. I walk in to see him talking to Vicki and Tyler playing some pool, avoiding that mess I take a seat at a booth and order a soda. It wasn't too long before Jeremy came over and sat across from me.

"Hey sorry it took so long I was talking to Vicki." I don't know why it made me mad that he was talking to her I shouldn't care.

"Yeah I saw that. What is going on between the two of you anyway?" I asked.

"I like her a lot we have a good time together I think she finally starting to get over Tyler." he said smiling I feel stomach in knots why am I feeling this way.

"Jer you shouldn't have to wait for some girl to realize what a great guy you are. You should be with someone who only wants you not you and someone else. She isn't good enough for you." I have no idea what came over me to say that.

"Really? Like who Lil ever since my parents died she is only person who has made me feel better and like my life isn't terrible." his words might as well have been a slap to my face did our friendship and I mean nothing to him? I feel the tears start to brim my eyes.

"Ok Jer so I guess it was who was the one to hold you when you were crying your eyes out when you got the news or the one to hold your hand through everything. She must have been the one who stayed at your house those two weeks to be there for you. You know what Jer I'm not going to sit around and watch her break your heart I'm out of here." I got up and stormed out of the Grill heading towards the town square trying not to cry I am so angry and upset I punch a tree. Trying to calm myself down I feel the blood dripping down my fingers.

"Lily are you ok?" I turn around to see Caroline Forbes giving me a strange look.

"No Care I'm not ok and I don't know why I'm having all these feelings and I can't handle it." I slid down so my back is against the tree and I let the tears fall I feel Caroline sit next to me and put her arm around me.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie? Is this about what happened with Tim?" She asks she is a really good friend.

"No it's not about that I don't want to talk about that with anyone. Its Jeremy I think Vicki is just using him and is going to hurt him but he won't listen to me." I sigh in frustration she starts giggling. "What is so funny?"

"You have feelings for him." She states confidently now it's my turn to laugh.

"Care he is been my best friend since were in the crib." She shakes her head at me.

"It has been obvious to everyone but the two of you that you belong together we are all waiting for one of you to make the move." With that she gets up and walks away. I stay sitting and the bottom of the tree thinking about everything Jeremy is my best friend I couldn't have feelings for him. He is with Vicki he doesn't have feelings for me, I watch as the comet goes across the sky it looks beautiful. I stand up to leave but Jeremy stops me.

"Have you seen Vicki I can't find her?"

"No I haven't seen her I'll keep an eye out I guess." I told him

"Look I'm sorry Lily for what I said you're my best friend. Can we talk about this tomorrow I really want to find Vick." he said

"Yeah sure." I turn and start walking home that girl is nothing but trouble and I want nothing to do with it. Once I get home I find out they found Vicki she was high and wondering around town. I wish I could make Jeremy see she is only going to hurt him but I can't. I hear my phone ringing and I see it's Jeremy so I answer it.

"_I know your mad at me but can you come over?" He asks me._

_"_Yeah I'll be there in a little bit_."_ I tell him I hang up and put my pajamas and sandals on before heading out. I get to his house and climb the tree next to his window and knock. When he opens the window I can tell he is really upset I bet it is because of Vicki again. "What's wrong?"

"You were right she is always going to pick Tyler and I don't want to be second place anymore." he said we are sitting on his bed and I'm holding his hand rubs circles on his palm.

"Jer you deserve someone who will make you happy and not keep hurting you. Maybe you should just be single for a while."

"I'm starting to think she was only into me for drugs."I pull him into a hug and rub circles on his back.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you remember that. Do you mind if I crash here I don't want to walk home this late?"I ask.

"Yeah its cool." He turn of the light and we got comfortable he put his arm around my waist I snuggle into his chest and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel my body being shaken, I groan and try roll over but feel myself being stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes to see Jeremy sleeping next to me and his aunt Jenna standing over us with a smirk on her face.

"Wake up! You two have school." She says to us. Jeremy makes a grunting noise in protest I get out of his arms and hit him with his pillow.

"Get up loser we have to get ready for school." I told him.

"I don't feel like it lets ditch it will fun hang in bed and watch movies all day." he said I giggle it did sound like fun but we have skipped a lot already.

"I don't think so Lily. Tyler called me freaking out when he didn't see you this morning I told him you were here but he didn't sound happy you should call him." Elena said appearing in the door way. I completely forgot to leave Ty a note he is going to be so pissed at me.

"She is right Jer we have to go. Elena can I borrow something to wear I don't think I have time to stop home."

"Yeah come in my room." I walked into Elena's room with her, starting looking in her closet. I picked out a light blue sundress and wore my sandals from last night put on a little makeup and did my hair in a high pony tail. Elena got a ride to school with Bonnie while Jeremy and I walked. When we got there I told him I would meet him at the stoner pit that I had to talk to Tyler first. I saw Ty with Matt and a couple of guys on the football team I caught Matt checking me out so I sent him a wink.

"Hey Ty."

"Don't Lily where were you? You could have left me a note I'm tired of this you need to get your shit together." Just like I thought he was angry.

"I'm sorry Ty Jeremy called me he sounded really upset I went over there to talk to him and passed out."I started to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist really tight.

"I don't like the idea of you sneaking out to go see him or anyone your only 15 Lily stop acting so stupid." He spat at me.

"Ow Tyler you're hurting me let go." Once he let go I took off to the side school. I walk over to the stoner pit looking for Jeremy but I see Vicki instead. "Hey Vicki have you seen Jeremy? I told him I would meet him here before class." She turns and gives me a very nasty look.

"He just left. You do know he will never want you right? It's sad how you follow him like a lost puppy." She said to me.

"Excuse me? He is my best friend you need to watch what yourself. I have been watching you string him along all summer I will not hesitate to hurt you if you break his heart." I walk away before my anger gets the best of me. I get my books out of my locker and walk into class sit next Kacey. "Are you going to the game?"

"Um I don't think so." she said. I try give her my best puppy dog face to get her to agree. "Fine don't look at me like that, but I will so bored sitting by self watching you cheer and the boys lose."

"Yes but after we can hang out and get wasted under the bleachers it is our first home game ritual." we laugh. School day is pretty uneventful once it is over I go into the locker room to get changed for practice in short shorts and blue tank I'm ready to go. As I start to leave the locker room I feel someone pull me by my waist in to and empty area then I notice it is Matt. He is already in his football gear I look around quickly to make sure we are alone when I lean up to kiss him. The kiss gets heated really fast and when I pull away we are both panting trying to catch our breathes. "Wow that was a surprise"

"Yeah well I just need a minute with you." he said in husky voice that drove me crazy.

"Well it is pretty risky at school Ty could catch us. Come on we have practice." I look to make sure no one is around when we finally exit we share a look as I walk over to Elena and Bonnie who are already stretching. "What's up ladies?" I ask

"What do you think of Stefan?" Elena asks me which took me a little by surprise.

"Um he is insanely hot and seems like a nice guy why?"

"Bonnie doesn't like him I'm just curious" she said

"I just said I had a bad feeling from the guy. Have you heard from Caroline she hasn't answered me all day." Bonnie said.

"No I haven't seen her maybe she is sick or something" as I talk we see Care pull up in a really nice looking car with Damon. What the hell is she doing with him? I hear Elena say Damon is Stefan's brother how weird I didn't know that. Practice wasn't too bad Caroline rubbing in Elena's face that she has Damon and asked her to just watch practice cause she was a little behind from not going to camp. I'm at the truck waiting for Tyler, he walks over looking really angry.

"You ok Ty?"

"I'm fine just get in." He snaps great he is angry and I have to put with it. The drive was awkward to say the least I was so happy when he pulled up to the house. I ask Kacey to come over so we could do a girls night with some tequila. We were watching The Notebook and I was already kind of drunk.

"I want a guy like Noah why can't I have a love like that. Instead I'm the secret hook up of my brothers best friend." I slurred most of my words but I know she understands me.

"You don't see what's right in front of you Lily." She said with a shrug

"What are you talking about?"

"Jeremy duh the kid is in love with you and you are to blind to see it. You two are perfect for each other."

"First Caroline and now you? He is my best friend he doesn't see me that way and he is with Vicki anyway." I feel my insides twist when I talk about them together.

"Oh my god! You have feeling for him! I see it on your face." Kacey screams at me.

"Shh do you want my brother to bust us? I don't know what I am feeling Kacey. All I know is I get this weird feeling in my gut whenever I hear or see him with Vicki. You can't tell anyone swear."

"I swear but if you tell him how you feel I know he would drop Vicki like the trash she is and be with you."I wish I could believe what she said was true.

"Well I think it is time for bed all this drunk heart to heart is making me sleepy." We crawl into my bed and go to sleep. I wake up to a few missed calls and text from Jeremy saying how him and Tyler got in each other's faces again. I send Jer a text apologizing for not answering. I put on my cheer uniform and we get ready to head to the pre-game bonfire. When we get there I see Jeremy drinking in the bed of a pickup, Kacey and I walk over she takes the seat next to Jeremy and I stand.

"Got a cup for me?" I ask

"Yeah here you go." Jer hands me a pretty full cup of what smells like whiskey. We all here coach Tanner start his speech and I tune out completely getting lost in my drink. I was on my third cup when he gets knocked out my hand I turn to yell at the person when I see Tyler and Vicki.

"What the hell Lillian? seriously getting drunk before the game?"

"Relax Ty I'm not even buzzed." He then turns his attention to Jeremy.

"Don't look so down you can have her when I'm done" He mocks him. That's when Jeremy snaps and throws a punch they start fighting.

"Ty get off him! knock it off!" I try to pull Tyler off Jeremy but in his anger he accidently shoves me and my head hits the truck on my way to the ground. I start to feel really out of it but I hear Stefan and Elena break up the fight.

"Lily are you ok? Oh man you head is bleeding." I hear Jeremy's voice but I slowly feel myself fading in and out. I try to stand but feel him put his hands on my waist to steady me.

"I'm fine I have to find Tyler. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine you should get your head looked at." I give him a hug before going off o find my brother. I walk over just as Matt leaves and he gives me a weak smile I turn to look at my brother trying to calm down.

"Hey Ty you ok?" He turns to look at me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Lily I'm sorry damn your head is bleeding." He starts examining the cut on my head.

"What the hell was that Ty? Why do you keep fighting with Jeremy? He is my best friend and Vicki isn't even worth this and you know it."He backs away from me grabbing his head in hands.

"I don't know ok! I just get so angry and then he is there sometimes he is the coming after me!" He is screaming at this point I'm so happy no one is around us.

"I get it Ty believe me I do I get angry to and it takes a lot to walk away but you have to before you or someone else gets seriously hurt!" I told him pulling him into another hug we stay like for a few minutes just trying to calm each other down. "Come on we have to get back before the game starts." Tyler heads off to the locker room while I go to the field with the other cheerleaders. A couple of minutes later one of the football players comes running over to us.

"Guys Tanner's dead!" He tells us. I look over at Caroline who has the same scared look on her face. She grabs my hand as we go over to the parking lot with Bonnie. I start to walk away when I see Matt nearby I walk over to him.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to be around me for a while." he said not looking me in the eye I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about Matt?" I ask tears still in my eyes from seeing Tanners body.

"I might have gotten into it with Tyler and told him about us." My eyes are wide as saucers I start backing away and take off running. I don't know what I was running to but when I see Jeremy sitting by the bleachers I smile. Then Vicki walks up why can't this girl just make up her mind? Tearing streaming down my face I turn and start running again I don't stop until I reach my house.

"Honey is everything ok?" I hear my mom ask as she is walking towards me

"No mom Tanners dead. Tyler is pissed at me." I cry even more when she hugs me and starts rubbing my back.

"I'm sure whatever it is Tyler will get over it. Why don't you go on up to bed sounds like you had a rough day." I do what she says I head up to bed I clean and bandage my cut before I go to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to see Tyler sitting on my bed with his back facing me this can't be good.

"Morning" I say hoping it will help.

"When we're going to tell me?" I don't answer I just stare down at my hands. "Answer me Lily!"

"I wasn't it was none of your business who I sleep with Ty." This makes him angrier he starts pacing in front of my bed.

"Seriously you are 15 years old you shouldn't be having sex or doing drugs. Let alone doing that stuff with my best friend of all people! What if you get pregnant huh? Damn it you don't think of the consequences of your actions you need to grow up." I can't hold back my tears from his harsh words.

"I-I'm sorry Ty."

"Save it get ready we are having lunch at the Grill with mom and dad get ready." I decide on jeans and old rolling stones t-shirt with black ankle boots with light make up, my hair is down in its natural waves. We were silent the whole drive there and when we sit down my dad is giving me a strange look. My dad starts talking about what is going to happen with football season and my mom is more focused on the upcoming founders party. Vicki walks over refilling our glasses it is really awkward she keeps trying to make eye contact Tyler.

"Were good Vicki thanks" I said trying to get her to go away she lingers for a few seconds before she gets the hint.

"So Lily are bringing anyone to the founders party? I'm sure any boy would be happy to escort you." My mom said trying to refocus us on the party. Tyler scoffs at the mention of boys.

"I wasn't thinking about it mom I don't even want to go why would I drag a date?" I reply

"Well a beautiful girl such as your self should never attend a party alone." god the woman never gives up.

"If she doesn't want to bring anyone don't force her. If you do she will probably just bring one those boys she is always off getting high with." My dad decides to join in the conversation.

"You want to have this conversation here dad really?" I spat at him. "Maybe you spent a little bit of time with us as a family I wouldn't want to run off with boys." I get up to leave but my mother blocks my path.

"You take that back right now Lillian. Don't make a scene!" that's all she cares about our appearance in the community not me or Tyler. It is such a big mystery why I turned to drugs to cope.

"Wouldn't dream of it mother." with that I walked past her and out of the Grill started walking down the street. I texted Jeremy asked him to meet me at he falls its where I like to go when I'm upset and want to get away. I was sitting on the log looking out at the water kicking rocks with my feet when I hear his footsteps behind me. "I always love it out here seems like nothing can touch me or hurt me when I'm here." he takes the seat next to me.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Oh the usual Tyler and I had a fight this morning followed by a lunch. Were my mom tells me I need a date for the party, and my father saying how much of disappointment I am." I feel the tears come to my eyes. He puts his arm around me and pulls me into his side.

"I'm sorry they suck. Your amazing Lily and if your family can't see what great girl you are than screw them. Blow off the party and hang out with me instead." I laugh a little bit.

"As great as that sound it's at my house I can't exactly not go. How about you be my date please we can sneak up to my room and just chill." I said trying to convince him, he sighs.

"I don't want to see Tyler and Vicki together I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why you keep letting her hurt you she doesn't deserve you."I said and stood up to look at him. "Look I'm going to head home I will see you later." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning and making my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone reading this story following and Favoring it. I appreciate it I love getting feedback positive negative let me know what you like what I could do to improve. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Standing next to Tyler outside our house I'm wearing a blush pink one strap dress that ends just above my knees, my hair is down lose curls with light make up to match. I hate having to stand out here and greet people with a fake smile on my face pretending to be a family. The pain meds I took a half hour ago make it a little more bearable I notice Vicki standing line and I have to say she does look pretty.

"Hey Ty there's Vicki" I whispered to him. He looks at her and gives me a nod before walking her and taking her to the backyard. I see my mother give me a look and I know she saw them together she obviously doesn't approve. I see Damon with Caroline walk up to the door my parents moved inside but I was enjoying the fresh air. "Hey Caroline!" I greeted her in a big hug she grabs my chin and is starring at my eyes.

"Seriously Lily? You're high at a founders party."

"Yes I am so what last I checked I lived here. Hey Damon." I said smiling he smiled back taking my hand and giving my knuckles a kiss.

"Hello again." damn he is so charming I feel my heart speed up I try to calm it down.

"Well go on in guys enjoy I will see you later. Oh Care your mom is in there just a heads up." As they walk in I see Stefan and Elena walk up.

"Welcome guys come on in." I told them as they walked by. Elena looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Lily can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked me.

"Uh sure lets walk this way." I point her to the garden away from the party we walk over to a little bench. "What's up Elena?"

"Do you know what's going with Jeremy I don't know how to help him he won't talk to me. Today he stole our dads pocket watch that was supposed to be on display for the party I don't know what I can do to help him."I can hear how frustrated she is I don't blame her.

"I don't know what to tell you he is still dealing from your parents death the pocket watch was your dad's he was going to give him. It is really special to him for that. I will talk to him if you want I know this Vicki situation isn't helping him either." We both stand and give each other a hug.

"Thanks Lily it would mean a lot to me." we start walking back to the house when I see a mess of blonde hair running towards me.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you!" Kacey exclaims she is wearing a strapless black dress that goes to her knees. The color of the dress and her make-up really make her blues stand out.

"Damn Kacey you look amazing I'm so glad I asked you to be my date." I start laughing.

"Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself. Let's go dance." she takes my hand and we head inside the house. I grab us both a glass of champagne as we head to the dance floor. After a few hours of dancing and hanging out with Kacey and some other people from school I walk over to the bar.

"Hey can I get a whiskey thank you." I ask the bartender as he makes my drink.

"It's nice to see girl who likes the strong stuff." I hear a beautiful masculine voice from behind me.

"It's nice to see you to Damon where is Caroline?" I turn around to face him finishing off my drink.

"She ran off somewhere. Would you like to dance?" Damn his smirk he reach out for my hand and I accept.

"I would love to." We start dancing when a slow song is playing his hands move to my waist and I wrap mine around his neck our body are so close.

"You look ravishing this evening" He whispered in my ear. The feel of his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing in a suit I must say. So how is ruining Stefan's life going for you?" He lets out a small chuckle.

"Do you really want to talk about Stefan or just enjoy being so close to me?" He said in a low husky voice his hands travel down to my hips. I move his hands back up and give him a disapproving look.

"Mind your manners Mr. Salvatore. I have to go thanks for the dance." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out to the back yard. I see Vicki and Tyler sitting off to the side.

"At least you have the decency not to bring the trash to the party, the same can't be said about your brother." my mom said coming to stand next to me.

"Be nice mom I think he really likes her and she is Matt's sister. She may not be my favorite person but you can be really judgmental at times." She sends me a strange look before walking off to where they were. I watch all the couples dancing as I sip my champagne all I can think about is Jeremy. How I wish he came and I could be dancing with him right now. I need to figure out these feeling I'm having I walk around for a while before I decide to go see him maybe I can figure it out if I see him. I practically ran to his house only to see him and Vicki making out in the door way. If feels like someone is squeezing my heart inside my chest, I can't deny it I'm jealous and I'm hurt seeing them together. I have feeling for Jeremy Gilbert my best friend since we were in diapers. I walk home and I feel the tears going down my face but I ignore them. Once I finally get home I crawl into bed and go to sleep.

Walking up this morning I'm feeling numb my movement feel robotic it has been four days since the founders party. I'm wearing a dark blue skirt with a white tank top and dark blue mini sweater. Walking over to my locker I see Jeremy standing there I try not to look at him and focus on my books.

"Hey Lily" He said

"Hi Jeremy. How are you?"

"I'm great Vicki came over last night and she told me that she wants me." I see the smile on his face and I feel that pain in my chest all over again.

"That's great Jer." I said slamming my locker and try to walk away. I feel him grab my wrist and I turn to stare at him.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem Jer. But I'm not going to stand around and watch her hurt you." I said more harshly than I wanted to.

"I don't know why you are acting like such a bitch if you really were my friend you would be happy for me!"

"Really Jeremy? I'm your best friend I don't like seeing this girl continually hurt you! You deserve better I don't know how many ways to say it before you see it yourself." With those as my last words to him I walk off to class. Later on in the day Kacey and I are walking the track in Gym I tell her what happened after she left the party.

"So I go to his house to try and figure out my feeling and I see him and Vicki making out on the porch. I have to let him go." I say letting out a sigh

"I'm sorry sweetie maybe it is just not the right time."

"It never will be the right time I'm a hot mess. I haven't had a good night sleep since the bonfire I keep having nightmares. I haven't even thought about trying to hook up with anyone since that. I feel dirty and part of me thinks I deserve what happened to me why would Jeremy want me?" As we talk I see Amy Reynolds walking towards us she is about 5'6 with short black hair and brown eyes. She is not ugly but she is a huge bitch.

"Lily don't talk like that you are an amazing person and never let anyone make you feel any less." As she finishes I feel someone knock into my shoulder.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Amy said with a fake smile on her face.

"I doubt that Amy. What is your problem?" I said back. Feeling the anger boil inside me.

"I don't have a problem Lockwood maybe you should watch where you're walking"

"Is that threat Amy?"

"Maybe it's a warning." She reaches out and pushes my shoulder.

"I'm going to give you a chance to walk away right now Amy take it." I said gritting my teeth.

"Why don't you just do everyone a favor Lily and just OD already. You must know nobody likes you and just feel sorry for you." That was the last straw I felt my fist flying for her face before I could stop it. I hear Kacey screaming at me to stop and try to pull me off. I block out everything only feeling all my anger blinding me I keep throwing punches before I feel myself being lifted off of her by Coach Ryan the gym teacher.

"Cool it Lockwood!" he tells me. I start to walk away from the crowd that formed around us I see Amy's nose and lip are bleeding. I look down at my hands that are covered in her blood.

"Lily what was that?" Kacey asks walking next to me.

"I don't know it was like I couldn't control myself the anger just took over I need to get out of here." I turn and run into the woods I keep running till my legs can't me anymore. I reach the falls and I feel peace come over me as just sit and watch the water for what feels like hours. When I do finally go back home I hear my parents talking in the kitchen I walk into the room and see them sitting at the table.

"Lillian take a seat we need to talk to you." My father says in what I like to call his Mayor voice, void of emotion. I take the seat facing my mother and she won't look me in the eyes this is not going to be good. "Your mother and I need to speak with you. What happened at school is unacceptable I expect more from you and your brother. The Lockwood's are respected members of this community and I will not let you damage that. So I was thinking maybe you should go live with your Uncle Mason for a while until you grow up a little." I'm not surprised he wants to send me away I just never thought he would actually suggest it. It hurts to know your own parents think you're not good enough and want nothing to do with you.

"No I don't want to go live with uncle Mason I haven't seen him since I was eight! It was an accident today it won't happen again." I try to plead with him.

"Richard I don't think sending her away is the right thing to do." My mother says to him.

"I will not tolerate your behavior if you stay then you need make some changes. No more fighting, drugs and drinking if you don't I will make the arrangement and you will be gone." he said getting up and leaving the table. I look over at mother she give me a small smile before leaving as well. I decide I need to talk to someone about everything going me with me and the only person I can think of is Tyler. I knock on his door and wait for a second before I hear him say come in.

"Ty can I can I talk to you? I know you are still mad at me but I really need someone to talk to." he stares at me looking a little worried he nods his head and motions for me to sit on the bed with him.

"You can always come talk to me Tazy you know that." I laugh at the nickname he gave me when we were little.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Ty. My emotions seem to be out of control today I got so angry I attacked Amy I never felt so angry. It was like it was consuming me I'm scared. I keep having these nightmares about Tim coming after me and some part of me in the back of my head keeps telling me I deserve what happened. I just don't know what to do anymore Ty." I was crying into his chest as he was holding me tight and just letting me cry.

"Listen to me Lily. No one has the right nor do you deserve to be hurt I didn't let dad get away with hitting you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever! You do not in any way deserve to be treated that way ever okay. I get the anger I feel that too sometimes us Lockwood's are hot heads you know that, we all have bad tempers."

"Dad wants to send me away if I don't change. I'm so scared Ty I don't want to leave." I said my voice is so weak and hoarse from crying.

"That won't happen I will make sure of it."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to quite cold turkey Ty."

"You will have me to help you get through it. Do you trust me not to let anything happen to you?" he asks and nodding my head in agreement. "Good"

"I'm sorry about Matt. It was nothing serious and I pursued him so don't blame him for it." I feel him let out a long breath.

"Lily you are my baby sister I will never be ok with idea of you dating or anything else. Hearing that it was Matt just made it that much worse I only want you to be safe and not get hurt in anyway."I give him a long tight hug before letting go I get up to go to my room.

"Thanks for everything Ty you are the best big brother a girl could ask for."

" Ah don't mention it, I have a rep to up hold. Goodnight kiddo." He joked

"Night." I walked into my room and put on sleep shorts and an old t-shirt to sleep in.

**Jeremy's P.O.V-Same Time **

I walked over to my desk feeling pretty good helping out Stefan to fix things with Elena he seems to really care about her. I can't help but think about Lily and the fight we had today I hate when she is mad at me I wish I could just tell her how I feel. My thoughts get interrupted by Vicki.

"That was very nice what you did for Stefan very romantic." she says

"Well I was feeling romantic." It's strange I finally have Vicki but she isn't the one I want to do romantic dinners for. But Lily only see's me as her best friend so I need to move on that won't change.

"Look what I found for Elena Gilbert take one ever four to six hours for pain as needed." I see her holding my sisters pills left over from the accident. I see her go to crush a pill with my pocket watch I grab it out of her hand.

"Not with that it's an antique. I feel like we are always getting high." I said

"Well that's the beauty of choice." she said

"Then why don't we chose not to we could do something else instead." I suggest

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who thinks you can change me now that we are together." Is this what I really want to be with Vicki constantly getting high and into trouble?

"No" I tell her. I take a seat on my bed and watch her crush some pills why can't she be more like Lily. Lily and I can fun without getting high together sometimes we do get high together but its different with her. Everything is different when it comes to Lily I have always loved her since we were kids. I hope one day can I man up and tell her the truth, but I could risk losing her I don't know what I would do without her in my life at all.

**Lillian's P.O.V**

It is the day of the sexy suds carwash all the cheerleaders have to go and work it Caroline texted me to remind me I have to look extra sexy. I pick a light blue bikini with a pair of very short jean shorts to wear Tyler didn't approve than I reminded him it was for charity, and Caroline would kill me if I wore a one piece. I walk over to Bonnie and Matt hearing Tikki insult a customer's car she was being so rude.

"Develop some class Tikki that was incredibly rude of you." I said standing next to Bonnie "Hey Bon Bon, Matt."

"Shut it Lockwood. You wouldn't know class if it bit you in your ass." Tikki spat.

"Whatever you say Tikki." She bends over to fill a bucket with water when it explodes in her face I burst out laughing at her. Matt makes a wet and wild joke at her I look over at Bonnie she seems distracted. "You ok Bonnie?"

"What yeah I'm fine let's get these cars washed." After a while I was washing a car with a random football player.

"Wow you look amazing." I turn around to see Jeremy standing behind me looking me up and down I get a little self conscious.

"uh thanks what are you doing here you don't have a car?" I ask I can't help but smile looking at him.

"Vicki had to drop something for Matt and I figured I should come over here and apologize to you."

"It's fine I over reacted you were right I should be happy that she makes you happy." I told him "Well I have to get back to washing cars but maybe we can hang out later?"

"Yeah I would like that. You look great by the way." I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before going back to the car. After hours at the car wash everyone was clearing out Caroline and Elena are nowhere to be found I was looking around for Bonnie. As I was looking for her the car next to me catches on fire people start screaming, then suddenly all the flames are gone I see Bonnie talking to Stefan.

"Oh my God are you guys ok? that was so weird." I said "Hey Bonnie can you give me a ride? everyone bailed."

"Um yeah... just give me a minute." After Bonnie grabs her stuff she drops me off at my place. I take a quick shower and change into black wife beater tee and matching shorts. As soon as I get comfortable in bed I hear knocking on my balcony door, who can that be? I open the door to see Jeremy standing there.

"Jer what are you doing here? I was about to go to bed."

"You were right about Vicki." This took me by surprise I move so he can come in my room.

"What happened?" I ask as we sit on my bed

"She took me to the cemetery to party with her loser friends and she stole Elena's meds from the accident. Then we got into fight about it and I realized she's not the one I want and she is not the person I should be with." He is staring at me and I feel like I am being pulled forward by his gaze as if he is seeing right thru me.

"Well than who is the person you should be with?" I ask my heart is racing.

"It's you." That's it I reach for him and pull him in for a passionate kiss that send the butterflies in my stomach to go insane. Our lips are moving in perfect sync like they were meant to be together our tongues battle for dominance. I pull away so we can breathe we are both breathing very heavily I look into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Wow you don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that." I said biting my lip.

"I wish I said it earlier then" He pulls me in for another kiss and I feel amazing like this is what we should have been doing all along.

* * *

**Poll which Original I should pair her with when they enter the story I'm still undecided Please let me know what you guys you like.**

**Elijah**

**Klaus **

**Kol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank to everyone reading and giving this story a chance. I love getting feedback on what you like or things I can improve on I put a poll on profile for which original will be her love interest so give your vote on that. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is a little short this was a heavy Elena episode.**

* * *

Waking up with a big smile on my face looking up at Jeremy's sleeping face this feels right this where I'm supposed to be next to him. Looking at his face I get inspired, slipping out of his arm I walk over to my desk and grab my sketchbook. Sitting in my chair I start drawing his sleeping form. As I'm sketching I replay the events of last night we didn't have sex with both thought we should take this slow. I'm looking down at my drawing when I feel his eyes looking at me.

"You it is creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping?" He joked I laughed at him.

"Well you looked so peaceful I was inspired to sketch." I stick my tongue out at him. He get up from the bed still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday walking up my chair he grabs my face. Rubbing his thumbs along my cheek bones I lean into his hands, he pulls me into a tender soft kiss. "I could get use to this." I sigh leaning our foreheads together.

"Me too." He said giving me a quick peck he picks up his jacket from my floor. "I am going to go home shower. Talk to Vicki, then I think we should do something just the two of us." I can't help but my smile I didn't think it was possible to be this happy.

"That sounds good to me I will see you later." I stand up and put my arms around his neck and pull him into a long passionate kiss with his hands resting on my waist. I walk him to the balcony doors. After he leaves I have all this energy I need to get rid of so I put on a pair of work out shorts my pink sports bra with matching tank top grabbing my running sneakers. I head out the front door putting in my headphones and just start running getting lost in my music. After about two hours I made it back home and took a quick shower I put on a simple white lace sundress. I had texted Kacey and Jeremy to see what everyone was up to but no one answered me. I searched the house for Tyler but I guess he went out walking near my father's study I see him Logan Fell and Sheriff Forbes how strange I over hear them talking about Vicki Donovan.

"Dad what happened to Vicki?" I asked they all looked startled to see me there.

"Oh Lily you haven't seen her by any chance have you?" The sheriff asked me

"No sheriff I haven't. Is she ok? Did something happen?"

"She may have witnessed a crime last night and no one can find her if you hear from her please let me know." the sheriff says as she walks out with Logan Fell walking behind her they both give my dad a strange look.

"Dad what's going? You're hiding something what happened?" I ask him getting a little panicked.

"Nothing you need to worry about Lillian. Why don't you go to your room." he suggests

"No tell me what is going on!" I demand

"There are thing you are better off not knowing about honey just drop this."

"What do you mean dad? Are we in danger I think that is something I should know about!" I screamed at him he looks at me in pure anger a look I have seen many times growing up.

"Lillian I am your father and you will obey me! Now go to your room!" He screams at me I flinch back at his volume and run to my room. Grabbing my phone trying to call Jeremy he picks up on the third ring.

"_Hey Lily now is not a good time_" he said

"Have you seen Vicki?" I asked

"_Yeah she is at my house right now she is really messed up I don't know what is wrong with her Matt is on his way over."_

"Jeremy the sheriff is looking for her apparently she was at a crime scene last night."

_"What ok I will take care this be careful." _

"You too let me know if you need me." I can't help the jealousy I feel thinking that are together right now but I know he doesn't want her he is with me. I think we haven't fully talked about what we are, I can't think like this right now something weird is going on. I was sitting in my room for hours debating if I should go to Jeremy's house or not no one was answering their phones. I was getting impatient so I grabbed my jacket and headed out it was dark by this time . I decided to walk through the woods it made the walk shorter, off in the distance I hear crying. I start walking in that direction I see Vicki crying on the ground.

"Vicki are you ok?"

"I'm remembering things, everything hurts I attacked Jeremy I don't know what is wrong with me." I look to my left and see Stefan walking towards us.

"Stefan something is wrong with Vicki we need to bring her to the hospital." I told him.

"Don't worry Lily I can handle this." he says in a very calm voice

"Handle what Stefan she needs a doctor something is wrong!" I said

"I remember you and him what you guys are thing you said it is all coming to me. He said I need to feed, what will happen if I don't?" Vicki says to Stefan. What are they talking about feeding? what they are? what have I missed?

"I'm sorry Damon had no right to do this to you. If you don't you fade quickly and it will all be over." He responds to her

"I will die? I don't want this. Will you take me home?" Vicki says she is hysterical crying as confused as I am I feel sorry for her. As Stefan reaches for her hand two gun shoots can be heard I feel this intense pain in my stomach. I look down and I am bleeding falling to my knees I see Stefan in the position I am. I see Logan Fell leaning over Stefan.

"No!" I scream while choking on my blood. I see a blur and something is attacking Logan. Logan's body drops to the floor and then Damon turns to me but his face looks like a demon with red eyes, and veins popping out. What the hell is going on? I feel myself starting fade out as Damon leans over Stefan pulling out his bullet. I can't hear what they are saying I can feel myself dying slowly. I open my eyes to and Damon is kneeling next me.

"What are we going to do with you, baby Lockwood?" I have tears running down my face he makes eye contact with me I feel myself go into a trance. "You won't remember seeing us an animal attacked you and Logan that's all you remember." I start to close my eyes as a warm liquid is going down my throat then I giving into the darkness.

_Beep beep beep beep..._

What is that noise? Where am I? What happened? I try to open my eyes I just feel so tired.

"Lily? Lily open your eyes please." Tyler? I feel my hand being squeezed.

"T-T-Tyler?" I croak out

"Yes Lily I'm here. I'm here kiddo." my eyes flutter open I see Tyler in the seat next my bed holding my hand. The door to my room opens my parents walk in with sheriff Forbes.

"Good Lillian you're awake do you remember anything from last night?" the sheriff asked me

"I-I was going to Jeremy's house...I was taking the short cut thru the woods...I think an animal attacked me or something Logan Fell was there. Is he ok?" I ask my parents and the sheriff exchange looks before my mom speaks.

"Sweetie Logan left town he is fine. The sheriff found you in the woods you were covered in blood barely breathing." I felt intense pain in my head and stomach.

"When can I go home?" I ask.

"The doctor's want to keep you over night to make sure you don't have infection you should be able to leave tomorrow night." my mom tells me. "Tyler you have to get going or you will be late for school."

"I can be late." he responds

"Ty go I'm fine. Have extra fun at the Halloween party for me promise?" I give him a smile and squeeze his hand.

"Ok I will come check on you after school. Love you Kiddo." He leans in and gives me a kiss on my forehead and leaves. After some more questions my parents and the sheriff leave. Laying in the hospital bed watching some day time talk show I feel like someone is staring at me. I turn to see Jeremy standing in the doorway with flowers in hand he is so sweet.

"Are you going to talk to me or just stare?" I joked pulling him out of the thoughts. He rushes over to my bed and hugs me I turn my head to capture his lips with mine. The kiss was loving and sweet but exciting and passionate at the same time it conveyed what both of us were afraid to say.

"I was so scared when I heard what happened. What were you doing in the woods?" He asks I move over so he can lay next to me in the bed putting his arm around me, and pulling me into his side i nuzzle my head in his chest.

"I was worried about you I was coming to see you." I told him honestly "Hey why aren't you in school?"

"Are you kidding me? You got attacked by an animal and are in the hospital how could I go to school. Vicki is missing too did you see her?"He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You shouldn't have skipped school but I'm happy your here." I feel myself grinning. We fall into a comfortable silence and just watch TV while I listen to his heart beating. "I am totally going to ruin this moment. What are we Jeremy?" I said biting my lip. He put his hand on my chin and turns my head so we are staring into each other's eyes.

"Lillian Lockwood you are my best friend I have been in love with you since were kids. So I am going to ask you will you be my girlfriend?" He ask my eye flicker down to his lips.

"Of course." I said as his lips collided with mine. Jeremy Gilbert my best friend since before I could remember was now my boyfriend and he told me he loves me? I have never been so happy in my life getting lost in the kiss until we hearing someone clearing their throat. We separate to see a mild age nurse with an eyebrow cocked staring at us.

"It's not visiting hours you need to leave." she says clearly annoyed at our behavior. Jeremy gets out of bed and gives me on last kiss heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later Lily."

"Bye Jeremy" I must have looked like a kid on Christmas the nurse lets out a chuckle.

"I remember those days. Young love it is so fun and exciting." she says

"Yeah he is amazing my best friend actually." I said. She gave me some pain medicine and I soon found myself falling asleep. I wake up a few hours later to see Caroline, Elena, Kacey, Tyler, and Jeremy in my room. "Well doesn't this look like a party." I joked Caroline and Kacey attack me in a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok!" Kacey said

"Thank God you're awake." Caroline said. Jeremey and I keep sneaking looks at each other, I see Elena looking between the two of us.

"So what are you guys wearing to the party tonight?" I ask

"Well Kacey, Bonnie and I are going as witches." Caroline giggles

"Oh sexy witches I'm guessing."

"Obviously! I am so bummed you can't come!" Kacey said

"Me too but you will have to have some fun for me!" I told her. I look at Elena and Jeremy.

"What about you guys?"

"I'm not going." Jeremy said

"Me either I have stuff I need to work out with Stefan." Elena replied

"Oh I'm sorry I hope everything is ok. Have fun tonight guys wish I could go." I told them all with a smile my doctor walks in the room.

"Hello Lily how are you feeling?" Dr. Daniels ask me he is cute in his late twenties. I see Caroline checking him out and I try not to laugh Jeremy looks a little jealous.

"I'm still a little sore but other than that I feel fine." I told him

"Ok well visiting hours are almost over so you are going have to say goodbye to your guests." He walks out of the room I give everyone a hug and kiss tell them I will see them later. Jeremy waited till everyone else left and came over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey you should go tonight have some fun you staying home won't get out of here faster."

"I don't do school events and it wouldn't be fun without you." he said

"Ok fine I tried." I give him a longing kiss before he turns to leave. I was left in my room all alone watching boring TV for hours before I was able to fall asleep again.

_I open my eyes to see I am lying on ground surrounded by trees, how did I get here? I stand and start walking through the trees it is so dark I can't see anything in front of me. Something starts stirring in my gut something is not right here, it feels like I'm being watched. I hear a twig snap and leaves being crushed behind me getting scared I take off running. Until I slam into a hard body and fall to the ground I look up to see Damon standing over me. _

_"Damon? What's going on?" He smirks at me before he face changes and he lunges at me. _

I shot up in my bed panting with sweat dripping down my face. It was just a bad dream I keep telling myself. Why would I dream that Damon attacked me? What was with his face? I don't know what is going on anymore strange things are going on in this town and I need to find out what they are.

* * *

**Would like to know who you guys think I should pair her with out of the gorgeous Originals**

**Elijah-2**

**Klaus-1**

**Kol-4**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading this story following and reviewing it means a lot to me. I have the poll on profile for which Original you readers think I should pair her with. I love getting feedback on the story so please give me some.**

**WARNING! there is mature content in this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy a little smut ;)**

* * *

As Tyler was driving me home from the hospital he was filing me in on what I had missed so far. Vicki left town apparently I'm a little surprised it didn't seem like her not that I really cared we tolerated each other at best. Mom and Dad were really busy with the founders council as usual leaving me and Ty by ourselves. I had texted Jeremy to let him know I left the hospital and heading home I asked him to come over. It was late afternoon when we finally got home I was so happy to be able to sleep in my own tonight the hospital was so uncomfortable. As we pull up I see Jeremy sitting on the steps in front my house waiting for me.

"What is he doing here?" Tyler asks seeming annoyed

"Be nice Ty" I told him

"Why should I he is punk?" Now I am annoyed

"Because he is boyfriend now and he makes me happy so please be nice for me." He slams on the brakes making the car jerk and he turns to look at me.

"Since when is Jeremy Gilbert your boyfriend?"

"Since the night before I got attacked don't make a big deal out this Ty I'm serious he makes me happy please don't mess this up for me!" I beg him

"I will try Lily I won't say I'm happy about this." We exit the car walking up the front door I run to Jeremy giving a bone crushing hug. "If you hurt my sister I will make your life a living hell" Tyler warns before walking in the house.

"I'm sorry I told him, are you mad?" I asked Jeremy getting a little nervous he gives me a smile and leans in giving me a kiss.

"Why would I be mad? I told you I love you Lily and I don't care who knows it." Now I'm smiling and leaning up giving him kisses. "Let's go to my room watch some movies or something." He nods his head in agreement and we make our way to my room. Half way through some scary movie Jeremy put on I got a text message from Caroline.

_Party at the Grill you should be here! -Caroline_

"There is a party at the Grill want to go?" I ask him with a sweet smile I really want to go and see everyone.

"Yeah sure why not" I go into the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up real quick I walk out and Jeremy is just staring at me.

"Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" I asked feeling a little insecure/

"No, you're beautiful." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into a tender kiss. After we get all our stuff together we head out to the Grill it doesn't take us long to get there. There are people all over the place some dancing others playing pool and drinking. I see Caroline standing alone at the bar.

"Hey there is Caroline why don't you grab a table I'll be right over." I told Jeremy giving him a peck on the cheek. "What's up Care bear? Party looks like a success." I said to her.

"Hey Lily so glad you could make it want a shot?" I smile at her

"Is that really a question? Give me two I should bring one to Jer." She raises her eyebrows at me "What?"

"Oh nothing just waiting for the day you two finally realize you're madly in love and ride off into the sunset." she giggles and takes her shot

"Well you don't have to wait anymore" I told her she shrieks and starts getting very exciting wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh my God really you two? Finally?" I just smile and give her a wink walking away with our shots. I see Kacey and Jeremy sitting a table talking I smile I love seeing my friends being so happy and enjoying things.

"I come with gifts!" I said. I slid into the booth next to Jeremy and give him a kiss before doing my shot.

"When the hell did this happen!" Kacey screams at me.

"Can you not make a scene? You are such a drama queen, and the other day." I told her

"Finally!" we all start laughing. A really upbeat dance songs come on I grab Jeremy's hand.

"Dance with me" he looks like he is going to protest but I pull him out of the booth and on to the floor. I turn myself so my back is against his chest his hands on hips, my arms reach around his neck pulling his head down to my neck. We sway to the beat for a few minute I feel him pepper my neck with kisses. I turn my head and capture his lips with mine this feels amazing. "I'm hungry lets have some food." We sat in our booth eating our burgers Elena sits across from us looking really sad.

"Elea why do you look so sad?" I ask her

"Things with Stefan are complicated and I don't know how to handle it." She said with a sigh I give her a sympathetic look.

"Elena do you care about him?" she nods her head "Okay I know that boy is crazy about you so talk things out with him I'm sure if you talk to him about what you are feeling you guys can work it out." I told her honestly while cuddling up to Jeremy's side.

"I caught a girl in his place today wearing nothing but a towel." Stefan doesn't seem like the cheating type.

"Did you ask him about it maybe you miss read the situation?" I look over to see Stefan at a pool table with a really good looking blonde woman. "He is right over there go talk to him." She looks where I am looking and takes a deep breath before getting up from are table. I see her the blonde girl talking a few minutes later I guess she is taking my advice.

"Well that was sweet of you." Jeremy whispers in my ear

"I guess so I want Elena to approve of us she still hasn't said anything about it." I start to yawn I didn't even notice how tired I was. "I'm going to head home I'm tired."

"I'll walk you" He said getting up

"You don't have to you can stay if you want." I tried to tell him giving him a quick kiss.

"It is not an issue I want to make sure my girl gets home safe" I take his hand as we walk outside I see the sheriff and her deputies.

"Sheriff what's going on?"

"Nothing Lily are you kids going home?" Sheriff Forbes asks us.

"Yeah we were did something happen?" I ask again

"Nothing you kids need to worry about just get home safe." Jeremy pulls me away from the sheriff and head in the direction of my house.

"Well that was strange" he comments a little while later

"I know right something weird is going in this town lately even my dad is stranger than normal." I said to him getting lost in thought we finally reach my house. I pulled him into a hug and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you for walking me home text me that you get home ok. I love you"

"I love you too" he said giving a kiss before walking off. I went straight up to my room threw on my pajamas I laid in bed for a while just thinking before giving into sleep.

The next day at school was pretty uneventful Kacey kept telling me how now she has to get boyfriend cause she doesn't want to always feel like the third wheel. She can be a little crazy we got a new history teacher today he was very good looking Alaric Saltzman is his name. He asked me to meet him after class to talk I didn't know how I could already be in trouble with the guy. I was sitting at a desk across from him when Jeremy walked in and gave me a confused look that probably matched mine.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman I'm Jeremy Gilbert. Lily what are you doing here?" he asked standing next to me

"Mr. Saltzman said he wanted to see me." I answered him looking at our new teacher

"Did you guys know Mr. Tanner has a jackass file and it is basically a tribute to the two of you? Don't worry about it I'm not him a clean slate." said throwing out the file I smiled at Jeremy. "Now let's talk about grades."

"It has been a rough couple of months I'm trying to turn them around." Jeremy replied

"See we are already half way through the semester and half a fail is bleak. Now Ms. Lockwood your grade is very good I think he just didn't like you very much." I chuckle at that.

"Yeah he hated that I never paid attention to him and still was getting A's." I answered I hear Jeremy laugh next to me

"So Jeremy how do you feel about extra credit I will even allow Ms. Lockwood here to help you?" this makes Jer very excited and agrees to do it "Great write me a paper history keep it local no Google or anything like that. These old towns have a lot of history get your hands dirty." I start thinking of ideas for Jeremy's paper as he compliments Mr. Saltzman's ring. We start walking toward are lockers in comfortable silence.

"Library date after school?" I ask him

"I don't want our first date to be the library." he told me

"Do you have any thoughts on what you are going to write about?" he takes my hand as we walk out of the school towards his house.

"I don't yet but with you helping me it we will think of something."When we got there his aunt Jenna told us we were going to the Grill. As we sit there eating our food Mr. Saltzman is sitting at a table by himself and aunt Jenna keeps looking at him.

"I like a man who can dine alone a quiet strength" she says

"Oh yeah he is cute isn't he aunt Jenna? It is time to move on from Logan that loser." I tell her earning a look from Jeremy. "What?" I ask him

"You think the new history teacher is cute?" aw it so cute to see him jealous

"Well not as cute as you." I tell him giving him a kiss

"Okay knock it off you too. Besides I have sworn off men all together but I can observe from a safe distance." Jenna comments.

"Well we can introduce you." Jeremy tells her she shakes her no but keeps sneaking looks at him. Oh we are so going to set them up they would be so cute together.

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asks

"No but it needs to be local no internet research."

"Which means I am dragging him to the library everyday till he finishes the paper." I joke

"Oh that's great you're dad has all this family lineage stuff you can use it is boxed up in the closet I'm sure Lily will help you go through it." Jenna says. I was holding Jeremy's hand under the table drawing circles when Mr. Saltzman walks up to us.

"Mr. Saltzman" Jeremy greets

"Jeremy, Lily what's up guys" he replies

"Mr. Saltzman this is my aunt Jenna" Jeremy introduces. They look at each other and I know they are into each other already.

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper thanks for giving him another chance." she has a silly smile on her face.

"Alaric Saltzman it's nice to meet you. Well it was my first day I was trying to make a good impression." he says with the same smile on his face. I lean into Jeremy's neck so I can whisper in his ear.

"Oh they are so into each other. Let's get out here I want you all to myself." he giggles grabbing my hand tighter.

"Aunt Jenna we are going to head out see you back home." we walk out of the Grill and I pull him into the ally and start making out with him. "Your place or mine?" I ask him I don't know what came over me but I wanted him now.

"Mines closer" he says breaking the make out session we were having.

"Let's get going then" I was biting my lip looking at him with lust filled eyes. The walk to his house felt like it was taking forever. We reach his porch and I push him up against the door capturing his lips, He opens the door to have Caroline and Elena screaming so I scream from them screaming.

******Mature Content Warning**********

"What the hell" Jeremy and I say at the say time. Caroline and Elena leave, so me and Jeremy go to his room. He closes his door and walks over to me grabbing my waist and pulling into his body I wrap my arms around his neck as our lips meet in want and passion. He throws on to his bed as he removes his shirt and I gaze at his beautiful toned torso. I remove my shirt to revel my red lace bra while he climbs on top of me kissing up my stomach putting his hands on my hips his fingers playing with the top of my jeans. He is peppering kisses on my neck when I grab his face to reclaim his lips with mine I pull away and stare into his eyes.

"I love you Jeremy Gilbert" I tell him his smile make me melt

"And I love you Lillian Lockwood" He says before I flip us over taking control. He removes my bra and stares at my breast while I work on un buttoning his pants. Kissing down his jaw line and neck moving the kisses across his chest and abdomen. He turns us so I am underneath him once more both of our pants and underwear on the floor. "Are you sure?" he ask me I nod my head excitedly while kissing his neck and chest I feel him tease me with his hard member which turns me on more. I scratch his back and moan in pleasure once he finally enters me giving me what I want. Our body's move in a rhythm of their own we are both moaning in pleasure with each thrust he makes moving faster and faster. I can't stop myself from screaming out his name I have never felt such ecstasy in my life. He captures my lips kissing down my neck to my breast and back up to my lips. It isn't much longer before we both reach our climax and get lost in the moment of enjoying all of each other. He gives me one last sweet kiss before he takes himself out of me and I am a little sad at losing that part of him. I can't help but smile curling into his bare chest at this moment it feels like it just the two of us no one can bother us. After staying like that for a few minutes I climb on top of him stratling his waist giving him soft kisses.

"That was amazing. But... I have to get home I will see you tomorrow." I give him another kiss getting up and collecting my clothes. Once I'm dressed I feel him wrap his arms around me from behind I lean my head back against his chest.

"You are perfect you know that?" He tell me giving me a kiss on the cheek. Turning around to kiss his lips I stare at his beautiful face.

"Well I do try." I joke as he walks me to his front door. "I love you"

"I love you too" with one last reluctant kiss I leave to go home. It doesn't take me a long time to get home and I know I have a smile on my face the whole way. After I take a shower and get dressed for bed Tyler walks into my room.

"What's up Ty?"

"Nothing just coming to check on my baby sister I feel like I haven't talked to you in days. How's Jeremy?" He asks with a scoff.

"He is good and remember you promised to be nice Ty" I said getting comfortable in my bed.

"Only for you Lily will I try but if he hurts you I won't be responsible for my actions." he says and I giggle

"You are so over protective."

"It's my job kiddo get some sleep." he gives me a kiss on my forehead before leaving my room.

* * *

**Which Original?**

**Elijah-4**

**Klaus-3**

**Kol-6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone giving this a read! Thank you to everyone following, favoring, and reviewing. I love hearing what you guys think and what I could do to make the story better for you keep the reviews coming The Poll is still on my profile to vote for which Original you guys would like her to end up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Waking up today it feels like something is off that there is something bad is going to happen I can't grasp what it is exactly. I take a long hot shower trying to work out my sore muscles and uneasy feeling. The shower helped me relax a little I pick a simple red sundress and matching sandals to wear today. I hear my phone ringing on my desk as I curl my hair the name Snowy flashes on the screen and I know it's Kacey.

_"Hey Pocahontas what are you doing?" she asks_

"I am getting ready to meet up with Jeremy then going to school and that career fair are you going?" I respond

_"If you're going I'll check it out we haven't spent any time together recently" _I feel bad I know I have been all caught up in everything around me.

"I know I'm sorry I promise we will do a girls night soon!" I told her

_"We better I miss you. Well I have to go I will see you at school."_

"Bye" I said before hanging up my phone. Finishing my hair and makeup I grab my bag and head to Jeremy's place. Aunt Jenna let me in and I walked right into his room he was sitting at his desk with his sketchbook, which brings a huge smile on my face. He hasn't sketched since his parents died I tried to get him too he was just was too sad. I sneak up behind him and it looks like a vampire that is weird I wrap my arm around him and lean my chin on his shoulder.

"He looks scary" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek walking over to his bed. He walks over and gives me a kiss with his finished drawing and it looks really cool."This looks amazing... but what made you want to draw a vampire?" I ask

"I was reading this old family journal and in it he rambles about the demons of the night... yeah the crazy Gilberts." he laughs

"Have thought anymore about what you are going to write this paper on?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure yet but this journal is pretty interesting, come on we have to get school." He give me another kiss before he takes my hand and we head to school. Kacey spent almost the whole talking in our classes about the career fair and random girl talk we decided to go to the grill after school just the two of us. I had texted Jeremy telling him that I was going to spend the afternoon with her.

"So how are you and Jeremy give me all the dirty details" she said with a wink as we got into our booth.

"Are you sure it's not going to be weird if I tell you?" I ask

"Sweetie we always dish so come on spill I'm dying of curiosity" I laugh at her she can have such a dirty mind.

"It was amazing defiantly the best I have ever had. It felt like every kiss every touch lit a fire inside me, almost like he knew what my body wanted more than I did." I told her

"Who would have thought Jeremy Gilbert was so good in bed?" I send her a glare

"He is mine don't even think about it." she put her hands up in mock surrender and we both laugh at the gesture. When we finish eating our food it is time to head back to the school for the fair. Before I go to find Jeremy I tell Kacey I need to find Tyler I saw in the parking lot talking to some guy.

"Hey Ty any idea what you want your career to be? Mayor? Pro footballer?" I tease him a little

"No idea but dad while probably get on my ass about it. What about you kiddo still want to be a ninja?" I laugh

"Okay 1.) who wouldn't want to be a ninja? and 2.) I was like 6 when I told you that. I don't know I want to do something with my art or singing but I know dad won't approve." I let out a sigh at the thought my dad thought my art and singing were good hobbies but not something to put much stock in as he would say.

"Well you know I'm here no matter what you want to do. Let's get inside and get it over with." he said throwing his arm over my shoulder. After walking around with Kacey and Jeremy we separated. I was looking at a booth about producing music when my father came up next to me.

"Lillian what are you doing at this booth? We have had this discussion before music is a good activity but you need to be thinking long term. A respectable career like a doctor or lawyer."

"I love to sing dad and I love music I'm only 15 I don't want to be thinking long term yet. Do me a favor and stop pretending to care." I spat before storming off.

**Jeremy's P.O.V-**

I walked over to the art table and see Tyler Lockwood standing there, I was really confused.

"What do you want?" he asks

"Hey I'm just surprised to see you here, art usually implies culture and culture implies not you." I said back

"Go to hell" he said before he turned to walk away I looked down and saw a really nice drawing with his name on it that is weird.

"God my dad is such an ass" I hear a beautiful voice saying coming up to me. I turn to see Lily looks really pissed. "Oh good Tyler put his sketch on display it looks great right?" she says looking at the picture.

"I didn't know Tyler drew" I said

"Well you wouldn't it's not something he likes to brag about he is actually the one that got me into it." I see a small smile on her face. Her and Tyler have always been really close I kind of wish I had that relationship with Elena at times.

"Well I might have miss judged your brother and pissed him off." She groans

"Why would you provoke him? Can you please go apologize I don't want to be in the middle of you two." She said to me starting to walk away. Damn it I need to fix things before it gets worse. I walk around looking for Tyler I found him walking hall.

"I didn't know you drew?" I said

"It's an elective" he said trying to blow me off I'm doing this for Lily I tell myself.

"Are you into graphics it's kind of my thing" I said

"What are you doing?" he asks

"Well it is just something else we have in common and I told Lily I would try to make peace with you" I said trying to be nice

"What's the other thing Vicki? Let's hang out cause we did the same chick? And get this straight I don't like you and my sister together I think she can do much better. So Why don't you run off and go hang out with one of the many other guys Vicki hooked up with and leave me alone." This makes me angry I push him against a locker, and Mr. Saltzman and Mayor Lockwood break it up.

"What the hell this how you apologize?" I hear Lily say standing next to her dad and brother.

"Okay tough guys let's take this outside" Mayor Lockwood says

"Where are you taking them Mayor Lockwood?" Mr. Saltzman asks

"To talk to them all fights should end in a handshake don't you think. Lily you come too." Mayor Lockwood says and we follow him outside.

**Lillian's P.O.V-**

I was beyond pissed I ask him to apologize to my brother and what does he do get into a fight? Seriously now my dad is dragging us all outside I know this isn't going to be good.

"Lily I'm..." Jeremy starts to say but I cut him off

"Not now Jeremy I'm very angry give me time" I bit back. We were standing behind the school in the empty parking lot.

"Okay let's get this out of your system fight" my dad said

"What?" Jeremy and I said at the same time.

"I'm not gonna fight him dad" Tyler said. Jeremy moves to leave but my dad stops him

"What you are going to fight in there like pansies? Take it outside fight your battles like men and move on. That is the lesson my dad taught me now fight." Ty and I have heard this speech before he use to give Tyler what he called man lessons. He would beat on him and when I try to stop it would turn on to me.

"What? Dad no just let them go why are you doing this." My dad turns around and back hands me like did when I interrupted these displays. Both Tyler and Jeremy go to make a move when Mr. Saltzman comes out. I move to stand next Tyler holding my cheek not even daring to look at Jeremy.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Saltzman asks

"Just letting these two kids work it out. Were good here just go back inside" Dad replied I was fighting back the tears this whole day was a mess.

"I don't want to go back inside I want to know what's going on here."Mr. Saltzman said

"Who do you think you're talking to do I look like a student?"

"No you look like a full grown alpha male douche bag" wow Mr. Saltzman is brave.

"You don't talk to me like that I could have your job like this" My dad said snapping his fingers I cling to Tyler's arm not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

"You do then it will be me and you working things out in this parking lot you cool with that?" I have never seen anyone stand up to my dad before I was really impressed by Mr. Saltzman.

"You just watch yourself." My dad turns and stares at me and Tyler we start to walk away I turn around and make sad eye contact with Jeremy before following my father. I was sitting on a table on the school lawn waiting for Tyler when Jeremy came up to me. He tried to put his arm around me but on reflex I flinched when he moved.

"Lily that was pretty weird with your dad... is he always like that? All the time? Is that what you and Tyler go through I get it" I slapped him getting up from the table.

"I don't need your pity Jeremy, don't worry about it" I said angry

"Lily I love you of course I'm going to worry. When we were kids and you always those strange bruise's were they from your dad?" he ask I start to tear up. I go to walk away but he grabs my arm. "Lily talk to me don't shut me out!"

"I can't talk about this Jeremy just forget I need some space please give me that" I pushed him away and took off to Tyler's car. Once I was in the car my tears started flowing I couldn't stop them I felt Tyler take my hand as he drives us home. I didn't mean to snap at Jeremy sometimes I can't control my anger I don't know what is wrong with me. I know Tyler knows what I am feeling.

"What's wrong with us Ty? I hate feeling like this I'm snapping at the people I care about. I'm pushing Jeremy away... I love him Ty but I don't know how to open up" I said in between tears.

"I know kiddo... I don't know what to tell you If he loves you he will understand. " he tells me.

"He shouldn't have to understand it shouldn't be like this." I said

"Listen to me the kid obviously cares about you a lot I may not approve of it. Relationships are hard work there not easy but if you care about the person enough it makes the hard work not seem so hard." Tyler tells me

"When did you get so deep?" I joke

"I have my moments now let's get some sleep." He said as we exit the car. I run up to my room and take a nice hot shower. My shower seemed to help my body relax a lot which was nice I put on pair of shorts and one of Tyler's old football shirts before falling asleep.

_Opening my eyes it is dark the light is a the full moon I find myself in the woods. I don't feel like myself something is different everything looks more defined I go to speak. When I do a growl is all that come out of my mouth what the hell?_

_"Lily! Where did you go?" I hear Jeremy's voice. My body takes off running but it feels like I'm on all fours I come up behind Jeremy. I growl to get his attention he see me and starts to back away scared so I move closer he turns and takes off running. I chase him till I knock him down and something takes over me before I can stop I am attacking him. Biting and clawing him my hands are claws and I am covered in fur. I back away from Jeremy's mutilated body I start to freak out what the hell is going on? Why am I some kind of wolf? Why did I just attack Jeremy. I feel my body change back to normal now I am naked cradling Jeremy's head crying my eyes out. _

_"You need to let him go" I hear a female voice say behind me. I turn quickly to see a women who looks a lot me only a little older standing there. She wearing a very old styled dress. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"I'm Marie. I'm here to warn you. You will become the beast that is inside of you, if you do not let this boy go you will only bring him pain." She tells me _

_"No I love him I would never hurt him!" I scream _

_"Yes you will. You cannot control the beast within you this boy will only get hurt around you" _

_"What are you talking about what beast? I will never hurt Jeremy" I said_

_"I cannot tell you that yet. I am warning you Lillian you are the worst thing for this boy I have seen it. You cannot fight your destiny Lillian, Jeremy is not your destiny" _

_"Then who is?" I ask getting more curious _

_"I'm sorry I cannot tell you that now" she says this is making me very angry_

_"Why are you saying these things? I love Jeremy I will never hurt him!" I don't know if trying to convince her or me. _

_"Take my warning. You are not meant to be with this boy if you fight your destiny there will be __consequences." She starts to disappear into the trees leaving me with Jeremy's mauled body. _

I shot up in my bed looking around I'm back in my room what a weird dream why would I dream something like this? I go over to my sketchbook I need to draw the wolf I saw and the women so I never forget this. What if what she said was true? I will hurt or kill Jeremy? That can't be right we love each other. Why would I turn into a wolf none of this makes sense. Who is this person I am destined to be with? I am left with too many questions and no answers I need to talk to someone about this but who. Who would listen and not think I am crazy?

* * *

**Which Original? Keep the vote coming guys.**

**Elijah-4**

**Klaus-8**

**Kol-7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone reading and enjoying this story I am enjoying writing it. I have the poll on my profile to vote for which Original she will be pairing wit. I love getting feedback and your opinions on my story so keep them coming! Thank you again for reading. This chapter is fun fluffy AU chapter progressing her and Jeremy's relationship. There is Mature content in this chapter as well. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was still feeling very uneasy from the disturbing dream I had seeing Jeremy like that scared me. I don't know what to do about it I would never want to hurt him, but it was just a bad dream I shouldn't pay attention to it. I pull my hair into a pony tail throw on jeans and t-shirt before going to school. I ignored him all day at school I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. When last bell rang I walked up to him at his locker.

"Take a walk with me" I said he nods his head closing the door behind him. I lead him the old Lockwood cellar before I decided talk. "This is the place I use to escape to when I was kid to get away from my dad and anything bad that was happening. I would never want to leave I always feel safe here. Hours later Tyler would always come down and tell me 'Lily you can't hide here forever you will let the bad things win if you do.' Tyler is the one person who has always been able to bring me back and make everything better. Do you understand? I know you guys don't get along but you don't have to provoke each other. I love you both but I won't be put in the middle, don't make me chose between the two of you. You won't like my choice Jeremy." I was crying as I finished what I wanted to get off my chest. I feel him put his arms around me and hold me while I cried.

"I'm sorry Lily the last thing I want to do is hurt you and make you have to choose between us. I will keep my distance from Tyler... I don't want to lose you too." he said.

"You won't. I promise" I leaned up to give him a kiss that would show how much I love him. We stayed down there and made out for a while before heading back to his house to pick up his stuff for this paper.

"Where were the two of you?" aunt Jenna asks when we walk in. Jeremy heads up to his room to grab his stuff and I sit on the counter across from her.

"We had to go for a walk and talk some stuff out after school, but everything is good now" I tell her

"Good I keep telling him you're a keeper and not to screw it up." she says I giggle

"I heard that! Come Lily lets go to the library."He stays coming down the stairs

"Be good you two!" Jenna shouts as we walk out the door. I was sitting at a table in the library looking through the old journal of Jonathan Gilbert it was very interesting. Jeremy was looking for some other books, a few minutes ago I went to go help him look. I see him sitting on the floor across from small dark haired girl smiling at him.

"Jeremy I thought you might need some help finding that book... Who is this?" I asked them.

"Lily this is Anna. Anna this is my girlfriend Lily." I smile and shake the girls hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" she said. I was getting a weird vibe from the girl I don't know why.

"You too. I'm going to head back to the table and look up some more stuff." I told Jeremy giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jeremy walks back over to the table with a few more books in hand. "Oh goodie more old books" I joke.

"Yeah Anna helped me find what I was looking for" Why would she help him?

"Oh really that was nice of her. Is she into the vampire stories as well" I said. We were discussing the stories when Anna took a seat at our table and starting talking as if vampires were real.

"You can't think vampires are real?" I ask

"I heard the stories from my dad and he heard them from his dad there's not a lot of documentation but they have been passed down since the civil war." Anna defends

"Yes folklore vampires are a metaphor for the demon of the day the union soldiers that attacked at night" I argued

"Sounds like vampires to me" Anna said

"Allegorical vampires creative expression during a volatile time, a country at war doesn't want realism they want fantasy thus vampire fiction" Jeremy interjects I'm so happy he is becoming more like his old self. He is a lot smarter than people give him credit for.

"Man your smart when I first saw you I missed it." Anna says is she flirting with him while I'm right here?

"Yes he is very smart and is finally putting it to go use" I said grabbing his hand

"Yeah it has been rough lately but I'm getting back to my old self" Jeremy tells her.

"Good luck on your paper I gotta get home it was nice meeting you guys." Anna says getting up from the table.

"See you around" I said as she left. "Well she seems nice" I mutter and Jeremy chuckles

"Is somebody jealous?" he asks

"She was blatantly flirting with you right in front of me I didn't like that" I said pouting a little

"You're cute when you pout. Listen you have nothing to worry about okay?" he says giving me a kiss.

"Do you wanna get some dinner?" I ask

"Yeah we can go to the Grill and play some pool too" he says

"That sounds good lets go." We pack all our stuff up and head to the Grill. We were playing a game of pool I was winning.

"Gee Jer it is almost like I'm playing by myself" I tease

"You are cheating I know it"

"Nope I think you are just that bad, but at least your cute" I said walking up and kissing him

"So I haven't had the chance to ask you what you want for your birthday it is in a week." he says

"I think I know when my birthday is" I laugh at him

"Ha ha seriously what do you want?" he asks

"Honestly I just want to spend the day with you maybe Kacey go swimming at the lake like when we were little" I told him "I will have to do the awkward family dinner"

"You are turning 16 are you sure you don't want to have a party or something?" he insists

"It's not that big a deal really I want a laid back birthday really" I said sternly "I won't be able to go with you to the library tomorrow I'm spending the day with Ty"

"That's cool you are helping me enough" he says. We finish our game and say goodnight. "I love you"

"I love you too get home safe" I tell him. I turn to start walking towards my house after I get home and take a shower getting ready for bed.

The next morning I throw on my running shorts a purple sports bra with matching tank top, sneakers and knock on Tyler's door.

"Let's go for a run I'll race you to the school" I said to him I waited a few minutes for him to get dressed before we took off. He beat me to the football field by a foot that jerk. I was sitting on the grass stretching out my legs as was Tyler a few feet away.

"Good race kiddo you almost beat me... almost" he says laughing at me

"You better watch your back big bro" I laugh. He grabs a football from the locker room and we start tossing it back and forth.

"So your birthday is coming up any plans?" he asks casually

"Not really I don't want to make a big deal out of it, I want to go swimming at the lake with Jeremy and Kacey that it" I said seriously

"Really? Your turning 16 you don't a huge party with your picture everywhere" he jokes

"Yes really I want low key nothing big. So what are you getting me?" I ask

"It is a surprise you know that" he says

"Not even a hint?" I ask

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'. We throw the ball around for a little longer before heading home. After a quick shower and change I head over Kacey's house to hang out for a while.

"What's up loser?" she greets when I walk into her room

"Nothing much same old shit" I tell her back. We put on the movie 21 Jump Street and make some popcorn and gossip for a bit."So I think I know what I want for my birthday but I am going to need your help to get it" I said getting her attention

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I want to get a tattoo I want you to come with me to get it" I told her she looks surprised by my words "I have that fake ID for when we go the clubs in Richmond it will work"

"Are you sure those things are permanent" she says

"I'm sure I already have what I want drawn up I will show you tomorrow are you in?" I ask her

"Of course I am" I smile I'm so exciting to get my first tattoo.

*****Skip a few days Lily's birthday*****

Kacey, Jeremy and I were sitting in a tattoo shop in the town next to Mystic Falls to get it done. I have been having a great birthday so far Kacey got me and her concert tickets to Ke$ha. Jeremy told me he as something special planned for the two of us after my family dinner.

"Okay miss where do you want this placed" the tattoo artist named Jimmy asks

"My right hip" I told him

"Okay lay on the chair and lift up your shirt I'll be ready in a minute" I do as he tells me Jeremy is standing next me holding my hand being supportive. After Jimmy draws the outline on hip he asks me if I'm ready and he gets started. It didn't hurt that bad until he was on top of the bone, I got a row of lilies up my right hip. Mixing of light pink and purple with white color after two hours my tattoo was done and it looked amazing. I got home just in time for dinner with my family we had steak with all different sides it all tasted good.

"Happy birthday sweetie" My mom said

"Happy birthday Lillian" My father said handing me a small black box with a bow on it, I opened it and it had a car key in it.

"No way" I said looking at my mom

"Go outside and see for yourself" she said. I run outside to see a red 2014 Ford Mustang with a big red bow on the hood.

"Are you serious this car is mine?!" I shrieked running over to look at the interior

"You like it kiddo I helped them pick it out" Tyler said. I throw my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love it thank you!" I give both my parents a hug thanking them. I was sitting in the driver's seat checking out the interior of the car Ty was in the passenger seat.

"Here" he said handing me a rectangular white box. I opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet with alternating ruby's and diamonds all around.

"Ty it's beautiful, thank you." I said giving him a quick hug I look out the window to make sure my parents aren't around. "I got to show you something" I said before I lifted up my shirt to show him my tattoo. His mouth dropped open in shock I was expecting this reaction.

"Is that real?" he asks

"Yeah don't tell mom and dad" I said

"Oh my God Lily!" he shouts

"Shhh promise me you won't say anything Ty!"

"I won't I won't" he muttered before we go out of the car. Jeremy told me to meet him at the lake after dinner with my family so that is where I was heading. It was dark and creepy walking through the woods, then I hear soft music and see dim candle light. Jeremy stood there with a small box in his hand I look around see some candles and blanket with a basket. I walk up to him to him with a huge smile on my face I was surprised.

"Happy birthday Lily" he said giving me a kiss and handing me the box in his hand. I eagerly open it to see a silver heart locket with a rose on it was beautiful on the back of the locket _I love you _was engraved. "May I?" he asks I turn around and lift up my hair so he can clasp the necklace. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss which he returns with his hands on my hips.

"Thank you I love it, so what is all this?" I ask reluctantly pulling away. He takes my hand pulling down in between his legs with my back to his chest.

"This is dessert I have got chocolate and strawberry's I heard it was romantic" he says.

"Who knew Jeremy Gilbert was a closet romantic?" I joke

********Mature Content******

"I know who would have guessed." he jokes back. This was the best birthday I could have hoped for everything was so perfect I didn't want this to end. After desert was finished we were sitting there enjoying being alone he was drawing designs on my arms with his fingers. I move my position so I am stratling his lap with my arms around him I start kissing him heatedly my hands tugging at his hair. He picks up on my thoughts and mimic's my movements moving his hands under my shirt removing it. I was wearing black and pink lace bra with matching panties under my clothes I remove his shirt kissing and sucking on his neck moving down his chest. He flips us so he is hovering over me kissing down my neck removing my pants. his hand dips in my panties playing with me making me moan out in pleasure I quickly remove his pants. We are both moaning and groaning in absolute pleasure getting lost in the feel of each other. I didn't care that we were having sex in the middle of the woods at night all I cared about was how much I love him and never want to lose him. We were laying naked next to each other on the blanket in peace when I hear my phone go off the screen reads Tyler.

"Hello" I said.

"Lily it is three in the morning where the hell are you?" he asked

"Shit I'm on my way home now" I rush to stand up and put on my clothes freaking out. "Crap I have to get home" I told Jeremy as he is putting his jeans on.

"Okay Okay calm down" he says soothingly. We left quickly and I made back home pretty fast Tyler was in my room looking at me disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry Jeremy and I fell asleep" I lied hoping he would believe it

"I wasn't born yesterday Lily if you are going to lie make sure there are no leaves in your messy hair" he said pulling a leaf from my hair. "It's your birthday so I'm going to let this slide, don't make this a habit" he said leaving my room. I let out a huge breath falling on to my bed just enjoying the happiness I felt at this moment.

* * *

**Tyler's Gift: imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=921735**

**Jeremy's gift : imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=920463 **

**Her Car: **imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=920463

**Her tattoo**: imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=920468

**Poll Which Original**

**Elijah-5**

**Klaus-10**

**Kol- 7**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone reading and enjoying the story! I have the poll on my profile for which Original she will end up with. I love getting feedback from you guys so keep it coming thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also check out my other story "Strange Little Gilbert" thank you As for who I picture Lily as a teenage Minka Kelly :)**

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy sketching next to me while I work on some homework, Elena and Stefan were upstairs. We were done with his extra credit paper Anna gave him some more info and it was almost believable vampires were real.

"Hey Jer would you become a vampire if you could?" I randomly asked he turned his chair to face me.

"I don't know it would be really cool to be super strong and fast, live forever. But the drinking blood creeps me out what about you?" he asked me

"I don't think so I have always been more team Jacob werewolf's are hot" I joke but he gave me a look he didn't think it was funny. Before he could respond the doorbell rang he got up to go answer it. The pizza was here Elena came down to pay for it I was starving when it finally arrived. I ate two slices really fast Jeremy was giving a weird look. "What I told you I was hungry" he just laughed and shook his head a me.

"It's nothing you're adorable" he said

"Aw aren't you being sweet do you have something to confess?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not today" he said and I laughed. I enjoyed having these silly moments with him things were going great it made me worried something was going to happen.

"So do you know what you will be wearing to the dance yet?" I ask him. He avoids looking at my eyes and stays silent for a few seconds. "Jeremy?"

"About the dance I'm going to have to work the refreshment table" he mutters

"What! When were you going to tell me? So I won't be able to dance with my boyfriend at the dance?" I said

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. I'll be getting extra credit in English and you know I need to pull my grade up." I sigh letting him know how much I don't like this.

"Fine but I will be looking hot and you are going to have to watch me dance with other people" I said with a smirk on my face. He comes up behind me bringing his lips to my ear I feel my heart race he puts his hands on my shoulder.

"I will watch you dance with the other people... but you will be coming home with me. You could give me a private dance in my room on bed music playing" he said in that husky voice that drove me wild.

"Well well Mr. Gilbert such a dirty mind" I said turning my head to give him a kiss. A loud cough made us separate and we see Elena standing in the door way a smile on her face.

"Lily it's time to go home it is a school night." she said. Jeremy walked me out to my car such a gentleman that he is.

"Okay how would you like it if I pick you up and let you drive my car to school tomorrow?" I ask he leans down and give me a tender kiss.

"That would be awesome I love your car. Not as much as I love you though" I give him another peck before getting in the driver's seat

"Good save Casanova" I drove home quickly I loved my car it was amazing, I haven't taken off the locket that Jeremy gave me. I save Tyler's bracelet for special occasions. I made it home took a shower and climbed into bed forgetting all my worries.

The next day at school Kacey and I were sitting in English I notice Amy Reynolds keeps giving me a nasty look. I shrug her off "So You are coming over before the dance to get ready right?" I ask Kacey

"Yes I am dateless as usual" she said

"You're not the only one Jeremy is stuck working the thing" I said with a frown

"That means I can have you all to myself" she jokes. After class I ran into Caroline in the hall way she looked freaked out.

"Lily you are going to the dance tonight right?"

"Yes of course Care what's got you all worked up?" I ask

"I'm freaking out! Matt can't go to the dance! He has to work." I can't help but laugh at her

"Care relax! That is not a crisis I'll be there so will Bonnie and Kacey it will be girl time. He needs to work you know he is on his own." I tell her.

"Your right I was just so excited to go with him now it will suck!" she says before she gives me a hug and running off. I walk over to my locker and start putting my books away when a paper is put in front of my face."You got an A? That's great Jer you worked really hard on this!" I said turning around to face him.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you didn't help me. Thank you" He said giving me a kiss pushing me against my locker.

"Whoa you two simmer down you're in the hallway" We break apart and I see Bonnie standing there.

"Hello to you to Bonnie" I said with a slight groan

"Don't give me an attitude Lily" she said giggling

"Wouldn't dream of it Bennett" I said sarcastically. She walks away from us laughing as we head out to my car.

"Mr. Saltzman asked me if I believed vampires were real because of my paper. Then he asked if I just had you write it for me." I can't help but laugh at the thought

"Like I would ever let you take credit for my work" I pull up in front of his house. "Well I guess I will see you tonight" I said sadly

"I will try to sneak away for a dance" He said trying to cheer me up

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble there will be other dances." I said as he gives me a kiss before getting out. A few hours later Kacey and I wear getting ready in my room she was wear a pink poodle skirt with a while shirt and had her hair in a high pony tail. I chose to wear black leather pants, a white button up blouse that I tied around my waist to show my belly and dollar sign belly button ring showing, along with my tattoo. I had black stilettos on my feet and put my hair into a beehive style with white ribbon around it with darkish make up to match. We were looking hot and we knew it walking into dance people stared at us I didn't care. I walked over to the refreshment table Jeremy has his back turned so I coughed loudly to get his attention. His eyes bugged out of his head seeing me I smirk at him.

"Wow you look amazing babe" he said wrapping his arms around me pulling me in for a kiss.

"Why thank you. I'm going to go dance feel free to watch" I said winking at him before walking away. I was dancing with Caroline, Kacey, and Bonnie for most of the dance I look over to see Jeremy and that girl Anna is with him.

"Who's that?" Caroline asks seeing where I'm looking

"Her name is Anna, Jeremy and I met her at the library and I think she has a thing for him. Excuse me girls" I said before walking up to the table "What are you doing here?" I ask bluntly

"Hey Lily um Jeremy was telling me about the dance and since I'm home school I was curious to check it out" she said

"He invited you to the dance?" I ask giving him a look.

"No I didn't it came up when we're talking and she just showed up" Jeremy said defending himself

"Yeah sorry I can be a little forward sometimes I invited myself." she said I gave her a nasty look before walking back to the dance crowd only to walk into a hard chest. I look up to see Damon Salvatore that is strange.

"Aren't you a little to be at a high school dance?" I ask

"I'm chaperoning. Would you like to dance?" he asks holding out his hand I look over my shoulder at Jeremy before smirking.

"I would love to" I responding taking his hand he leads me to the dance floor.

"So you and baby Gilbert huh?" he asks

"Yup and some bitch is trying to make a move on my man" I said feeling my jealousy grow.

"I wouldn't worry about her. You are much prettier, nice ink by the way" he said with a wink and I start laughing

"Thanks Damon" I said giving him a smile

"Don't mention it I'm the bad guy remember?" he said

"Oh right I forgot evil plan and what not how's that going?" I ask

"Never you mind little one" he said dipping me low. We danced for a little longer when it changed to a slow song I stepped back.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jeremy said standing next to us

"What about the table?" I ask

"It can wait I promised my girlfriend a dance" I smile up at him and thank Damon for the dance. My arms are on Jeremy's shoulders his on my waist and we move to the music.

"Anna came up to me and we hung out a couple times and she asked me if I wanted to hang out tonight when I was the Grill before coming here. I told her no I was coming to the dance I didn't invite her or make other plans with her. It is not a big deal Lil." he said and I can't help feel a little hurt.

"If it's not a big deal Jer why didn't you tell me you hanging out with her when I wasn't around?" I said

"I know how Jealous you can get like you are right now. She just shows up where I am I can't stop her." he said

"Your right I'm sorry I trust you I just get this bad vibe from her and I know she is into you."I tried defending myself

"It's okay like I have said you have nothing to worry about I only have eyes for you." he said and I pulled him in for a kiss. We dance for a bit more before I headed to the bathroom to get out of the stuffy gym. I feel some grab me from behind and throw me into an empty classroom. I look up see Tim staring back at me with an evil look in his eye.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at him

"Or what you will get Tyler to beat me up again? I have to say that made me very angry Lily." he said he keep moving towards me I moved back trying to get away till I hit the wall.

"Just leave me alone Tim I don't want any trouble" I said putting my hands to keep him away.

"You hurt me Lily. I can't let you get away with that, you should have just givin into me." he slapped me knocking to the ground and he kicked me. "I saw you with your little boyfriend don't you two look cute would be a shame if he got hurt"

"Stay. Away. From. Him" I felt myself getting angry

"I don't think I can do that Lily I want you and he is in my way of getting you." he said coldly

"You have a messed up way of showing interest in someone, I don't want you so please just leave me alone." I said grabbing the edge of textbook laying next to me. He comes down to my level and caresses my face with his hand I try to move away.

"You will give in to me eventually Lily stop fighting" I grabbed the textbook and swung it at his head knocking him out.

"In your dreams" I said before running out of the room and back to the dance looking for Kacey. "You ready to go?" I ask her

"Yeah can I crash at your place?" she asks

"Yeah sure I'm going to say goodbye to Jeremy I'll meet you at my car" I told her handing her my keys. I found him alone at the drinks table which made me happy I don't think I'm going to tell him about the Tim incident.

"Hey Kacey and I are heading out I came over to say good bye and I love you" I said giving him a hug and kiss.

"I love you I will see you tomorrow" he said before I headed out. In the car I told Kacey about what happened on the way home.

"That guy has some serious issues what does he mean he wants you? What a freak!" she said

"I know right the only thing I can think to do is tell Ty but he might actually kill him. I will avoid him at all costs and try not be alone." I said to her as we were in my room getting ready for bed.

"That doesn't sound like a good plan the dude is obviously messed up" she said

"We will see what happens let's get some sleep" I mutter before turning over and passing out.

**Jeremy's P.O.V-**

I was sitting on my bed thinking about that Anna girl there is something about her I'm not sure what it is. It is kind of like she is stalking me which is creepy and how much she believer's vampires are real. Tonight I swear I saw her eyes change when I told her I let my history teacher take a look at my ancestors journal. Maybe there is a chance vampires are real what if she is one of them? Lily told me she was getting strange vibes off her maybe it is more than jealousy. This is crazy I don't know what I am thinking I guess I'm caught up in the fantasy. Either way I'm going to find out what this Anna girl is really all about.

The next day I walking to Lily's house Elena and Stefan were looking for the journal as well why does everyone want it? I don't understand I thought it was interesting and I get Mr. Saltzman but Anna and Elena I don't understand. I walk up to the front door of the Lockwood mansion and Mrs. Lockwood answers.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood is Lily here?" I ask she give me a smile.

"Yes come on in, just follow the music and you will find her." she said letting me in the house. When I walk in I can hear the soft playing of a piano and beautiful voice singing what sounds like a lullaby. I walk in back room and see Lily's back to me as she sits at the piano I lean against the door frame just listening. When she stops playing I clap my hands so she knows I'm here.

"That was amazing" I said I see her body jump I scared her.

"God Jeremy you scared me how long have you been there?" she asks

"Not long I was enjoying listening to you" I told her honestly everything about her is beautiful and she was all mine. She gets up from the piano and walks over to me giving me a soft kiss with her full lips. "You might be right about Anna"

"What do you mean? That she is into you I know" she said

"No I think she up to something she was asking about my ancestors journal, and last night I swear I saw her eyes change." I tell her. "Want to go back to my place play some video games and hang out?" I ask holding her to my chest.

"Yeah beats spending the day with my mom" she says. Later on in the day we are sitting my living room she is watching me and Damon play a game. Anna keeps calling me and I am ignoring it.

"Who are you dodging?" Damon asks me

"This girl Anna she can be persistent" I respond

"Is she hot?" he ask me and I see Lily move so she is staring at me

"Yeah Jeremy is she hot?" she ask egging me to answer

"She is kind of weird and please don't get me in trouble with my girlfriend" I beg him

"Well hot trumps weird, Lily doesn't mind do you" Damon says

"Oh bite me Damon" Lily spits back

"Is that an offer?" He jokes and I don't like that is flirting with her. Stefan rings the doorbell Damon gets up to go talk to his brother leaving me and Lily alone on the couch. I pull her on to my lap and kiss her holding her tight to me I never wanted to let her.

"Hey teenage lovebirds separate I need to know who else knows about that old journal?" Damon says sitting on the side of the couch.

"What?" I ask

"I understand not a lot of blood is in your brain right now but who else did you tell about that journal?" he says again.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing just Lily and Anna know about it" I tell him

"The weird girl? how do you know her?"

"I just know her she wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight" I tell them Lily gives me an upset look.

"Good I'll drive" Damon says getting up.

**Lillian's P.O.V-**

"I have to go home but you better tell me if she try's anything I will have to kick her ass" I told Jeremy giving him a long kiss before I left the house. When I got home I started to second guess myself I should have gone with him. I trust him but I don't trust that Anna girl there is something about her that's not right. I toss and turn for what feels like hours before I finally give into sleep.

* * *

**Which Original? Keep the votes coming I'm still undecided **

**Elijah-5**

**Klaus-14**

**Kol-7**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you every reading and enjoying this story! I have the poll on my profile for which Original I will put her with keep voting. I live getting feedback and if you guys have interesting idea's for the story I am open to them. This chapter has some normal not supernatural drama centered I thought I would do this before her Jer are thrown into the world of vamps let me know what you think :) If you don't like this chapter I might change it. **

* * *

"Okay so you guys played pool and then she invited herself over to hang out at your place and you said yes?" I ask Jeremy as we sit at the Grill eating a plate of French fries.

"Nothing happened she didn't stay long and she knows you are my girlfriend she is just a friend" he says getting annoyed with the conversation

"Look I'm sorry I get a bad feeling from the girl and she blatantly flirts with you!" I said

"I have told you I don't see her like that you are the one I love okay so stop being so jealous" He said and I let out a sigh as Caroline comes up to us.

"Jeremy where is Elena? I have been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." She said

"She went somewhere with Stefan" Jeremy tells her

"I'm so not going to be one of those girls who disappear because she has a boyfriend right Lily?" she said

"Right Care, so who's Duke?" I ask looking at Jeremy who shrugs his shoulders.

"Some guy who graduated a few years ago and throws a party every time he comes back from Duke" she replies

"Wait Duke goes to Duke?" Jeremy asks and I laugh at that.

"His name is Bob or something like that he is an ass but always buys the beer...you guys should come... everyone does even loner younger siblings" she says smiling at me

"Since when am I a loner Care?" I ask throwing a French fry at her

"Well Lily since you have become wrapped up in your relationship with him" she said pointing at Jeremy I smile and kiss him.

"Care if you were getting what I was you wouldn't want to leave my bedroom either" I wink at her and Jeremy blushes putting his arm around me.

"Lily! When did you get so smutty anyway come tonight, see you later" she said before walking away. Jeremy turns and gives me a I don't approve look on face.

"What?" I ask innocently

"You know what" he replies smiling at me

"Okay I like brag so what. Let's go tonight we haven't gone to a party in way too long." I said he looks apprehensive "Come on free beer" I smirked at him

"Yeah I guess getting out of our bedrooms won't hurt" he said giving me a smile and kiss.

"Yeah we are not having sex in the woods again I got stabbed by twig and that did hurt" we share a laugh before leaving the Grill we see Anna walking towards the town square.

"We should invite her to the party since she is homeschooled she probably doesn't go to many" he said

"Sure why not" I said trying not to be jealous.

"Anna!" he yells as we cross the street

"Hey Jeremy, Lily what's up?" she asks

"There is this party tonight we wanted to know if you would like to go? It is out in the woods by the old cemetery" I asked her.

"Really? You want to invite me to a party?" she looks suspicious of me

"I know I have been kind of cold to you but I'm the jealous type this is me offering a fresh start and maybe a friendship if you're interested" I told her and I feel Jeremy pull me close to him and kiss me head.

"I would like that I will try to make it I have some stuff going on I have to go actually" she said walking away quickly.

"I'm proud of you" Jeremy says me as we start walking away from the square

"Thanks that wasn't too bad" I said. Hours later Jeremy had his arm around my shoulder beer in his other hand. I had a cigarette in one hand a beer in other we were talking to Matt and Caroline before they walked away, to talk to Elena and Damon strange. I see Tyler running over to us I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Hey Lily you guys got any weed?" he asks and I laugh at him

"Really Ty? you are always on my case about smoking now you ask me for some?" I said

"Look it's a party you guys are partiers I just figured... you know what never mind" he said

"ugh Ty you are annoying look we don't have any but Andrew probably does tell him it's for me and it will be free" I told him smiling he give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Tazy" he runs over to where Andrew and a couple other guys were.

"I'm going to grab another beer" Jeremy said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

"There is no way this is Lillian Lockwood?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say behind me.

"This is... I'm sorry I'm drawing a blank on your name" I said sweetly

"Oh it does hurt when a beautiful girl doesn't remember me but is drinking my beer" Oh this is Duke he is about 6 ft sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, strong facial features and very well built.

"You're Duke?" I ask reaching out my hand and shaking his

"Yeah I played football with Tyler I remember when you would come and watch our practices" he said with a shy smile is he really flirting with me?

"Yeah I think I remember you. How's school?" I ask trying to be polite I am drinking his beer.

"It is almost over you thinking about college yet?" he asks me

"No I want to take a year off see I can do anything with music before committing to school." I said honestly

"This maybe a bit forward but that is my style when I see something I want. Would you like to go on date while I'm in town?" I was taken aback by this. Why was I getting so much male attention lately?

"I'm flattered but I actually have a boyfriend I'm sorry" I told him as nicely as I could

"Well he is a lucky man where is he?" I look around but I don't see Jeremy anywhere that is strange.

"He was getting another beer but he seems to have disappeared" I said still looking around

"If you were my girl I would never let you out of my sight" he said I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay well I'm going to go look for him. Great party by the way" I said walking into the wood in search of Jeremy.

"JEREMY!" I yell into the darkness with no reply "Where did you go? Jer! Hellooo!" still getting no answer I try to call him but get no answer. He wouldn't have left without at least telling me. I walk back to the party to see a drunk Kacey standing next to the keg. "Hey have you seen Jeremy I can't find him" I asked her

"Yeah I saw him walk into the woods with a dark haired girl" I feel like I have been punched in the stomach.

"Are you sure?" I ask her

"Yeah I thought it was you" she replied picking up on my distress.

"No it can't be he wouldn't do this to me." I said sternly. I waited around for a half hour and couldn't find him so I headed home. I didn't know what to feel I don't like being jealous but going into the woods with Anna? I have to try and focus on something else. After my shower I was wearing one Jeremy's shirts that he left here and watching a random movie. I felt sick to my stomach but chalked it up to the cheap beer from the party. I hear my balcony door open and see Jeremy walk in.

"Glad to know your safe you can leave now" I said coldly. He walks over and sits on the edge of my bed looking at me.

"Don't be like that I don't know what happened tonight I woke up on the ground I went looking for you. You had already left I'm sorry" he said taking my hands in his.

"I'm really getting tired of this same conversation Jer. I love you but I hate being this jealous freak I don't want to have to worry about someone coming in my relationship." I said running my had through my hair.

"I know and you don't have to. She came up to me at the keg and that was last thing I remember before waking up on the ground" he said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"How much did you drink that you blacked out?" I asked

"That's the thing I didn't I don't know what happened." I let out a sigh and I guess I'm just being jealous freak.

"Okay we will figure this out in the morning stay the night" I said as he crawled into bed next to me. He pulled me close to his chest I feel him kiss my temple I turn my head to capture his lips the kiss soon becomes heated. He moves me so I am underneath him and he removes my shirt. I start to feel sick so I push him off me and run into my bathroom and throw up. "Ew that kills the mood" I said as I feel Jeremy rubbing my back

"It's ok you never can handle beer well" he jokes. We crawl back in to my bed and I curl into his chest and drift off to sleep. I woke up the next morning stretching my arms expecting to feel Jeremy just felt my empty sheets. I sat up and saw a note on his pillow.

_Lily, something happened Elena called me to come home I will meet up with you later I love you. _I smile at his note then I get that turn in my stomach again and run to the bathroom to throw up again. God I hope I'm not getting a flu I didn't drink enough to have a hangover. I texted Caroline to see if she wanted to hang out and told me to meet her at the Grill.

"Me and Matt were on the couch and she just walked in... it was so embarrassing" she tells me and I start laughing at her.

"I can't believe Kelly is back in town I wonder what she is doing back. What are getting?" I ask her

"I'm still to mortified to eat" she said with her head in her hands

"You know I didn't think I would be hungry since I got sick this morning but I really want a bacon cheeseburger and chocolate shake with fires." I said and she gave me a strange look. "What?"

"You never eat bacon cheeseburgers, what do you mean you got sick?" she asks giving me a strange look

"When I woke up I threw up but now I'm hungry so I want to try something different" I said.

"Oh no" I hear her say I look up to see a look of panic on her face "Oh no no no" she says

"Care what are you freaking out about?" I ask really confused

"Lily please tell me you and Jeremy use a condom when you do it" She can't think I'm pregnant that's crazy.

"I'm not pregnant Care!" I hiss at her in a hush tone.

"Are you sure? Did little Jeremy ever come out to play without a coat?" she said trying to joke

"Maybe" I said starting to think about this

"Okay we need to go to the store now" she said grabbing my hand. I was currently sitting on Caroline's bed holding the test in my hand waiting for the result I was shaking I was so scared. "Lily it's going to be okay you need to calm down" she tries to sooth me

"No it won't I'll be sent away Tyler will murder Jeremy and I will be disowned Care I'm 16 I can't be a mother. I barely take care of myself!" I said starting to feel myself tear up. I hear the phone timer go off I'm too scared to look at it. "Care you look I can't" She does I hear her sigh and I know it's not good.

"It's going to be ok sweetie you need to talk to Jeremy" she said I close my eyes and let the tears fall as I see the pink plus sign in my hand.

"What if he breaks up with me?" I said my voice a whisper

"That boy loves you I'm sure he will be there for you but you need to tell him" she said. I know she is right I make sure he is home before heading over I told him I needed to talk to him it was important. He opened the door and his smile fell when he saw I was crying.

"Lily what's wrong?" he ask panicked pulling me into the house an up to his room.

"You need to sit down" I told him. He sits on his bed and looks worried because I'm not saying anything just pacing in front of him.

"You're scaring me what's going on" he said. I take a deep breath before grabbing his hands in mine.

"There is no easy way to this Jer. I'm... I'm...I'm pregnant" I said the room feel silent he went pale. We sat neither of us say saying a word for what felt like hours but probably only minutes .

"Are you sure?" he ask in a soft voice

"I took a test that came back positive but I made an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow I would really like you to come with me" I said. I had stopped crying at this point just playing with a lose string on my pants.

"Of course I will be there" He said taking my hands.

"I don't want to tell anyone until after we see the doctor but we need to talk about what we are going to do" I said

"What do you want to do? I don't know what to say" he said

"We are too young to be parents Jeremy I can barely take care of myself I have barely been sober 2 months." I ramble

"I'm just starting to get my life back together I can't be a dad" he said

"So we understand what we need to do?" I ask

"Whatever your decision, I will support you I love you Lily!" I started to cry into his shoulder. He hold me tight to chest I feel so safe in his arms nothing can hurt me here.

The next morning I woke up snuggled into Jeremy's next so I lightly kiss him and hear him starting to stir awake. After we both wake up and take quick showers we head to my doctors office I was freaking out the whole way there. Jeremy was hold my hand as we were waiting in the exam room in silence.

"Hello Lily and who is this?" Dr. Johnson ask when she comes in the room

"Hey Doc this is my boyfriend Jeremy" I said to her and she shakes Jeremy's hand.

"Okay Lily I have good news you're not pregnant you had a false positive your test results came back normal. Since you are sexually active and you don't want to be parents I would recommend the birth control pill." Both Jeremy and I let out a sigh of relief hearing the news. I asked him to drop me off at home when we left the appointment I wanted to be alone for a while just to think. He was so understanding about everything I texted Caroline the good news she was very happy.

* * *

**Which Original? Keep up the voting thank you :) also any funny ship names you guys want to send would be fun**

**Elijah-5**

**Klaus-17**

**Kol-9**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone enjoying this story! The poll is on my profile for which Original I will set her up with keep voting! I love getting feedback and any suggestions on how I can improve the story! I'm trying to get through the end season 1 as fast as I can! I have so many ideas and can't wait to get too season 2! Check out my other story Strange Little Gilbert Thank you **

* * *

I had told Jeremy I needed a day to myself to think about things he was very understand with me thankfully. After having the time alone and process everything I went to his house. I was laying on his bed, he was sitting at his computer doing some research.

"I think Anna is a vampire" he said I turn and give him a strange look.

"Vampires aren't real Jer it is fiction to scare kids into not sneaking out at night" I said

"I know it sounds crazy but there is something off about her and there a have been these moments when her eyes change it is unexplainable." he tells me

"So you think she is a vampire how does she walk in the sun? Last I checked vampires and sun aren't a good combo" I joke he lets out a sigh before pushing me down on his bed and hovering over me I lifted my head up and kissed him.

"I don't know that, but I want to find out get her to admit what she is" he tells me. He rolls over and I rest my head on his chest inhaling his scent and feeling calm wash over me.

"So what is the plan trap her and throw holy water on her? Maybe in a room full of crosses! You can be Van Helsing and I can be Buffy." I said laughing a little

"No I think those are myths I think seeing her around blood will expose her maybe have her over to hang out and go from there" he says.

"Okay when do you want to do this? Hey do you want to go to the raffle at the Grill with me?" I ask him.

"That sounds boring we could hang out here just the two of us or invite Anna over try and get the truth out of her" he said and that does sounds better than the raffle.

"That sounds fun but my mom is forcing me to go but I won't drag you if you don't want to go" I said giving him a quick kiss and getting off his bed.

"Okay I will see you later then I love you" he said as he walked me to his door.

"And I love you" I gave him one last kiss before heading off to the Grill. I walk in and see Matt, Caroline and Elena talking Caroline is selling tickets. "Hey guys"

"Hey Lily" they said at the same time. "Where's Jeremy?" Elena asks looking around the Grill.

"He didn't want to come and my mom told me I had to be here he is at home most likely playing x-box" I said. I see my mom at the bar talking to Damon Salvatore that is strange. I walked over when Damon went to go talk to the sheriff.

"I'm here mom" I said walking up to her

"Oh Lily good I need you to buy me a ticket" she said handing me ten dollars

"Are you serious mom? Why would you need a ticket?" I ask

"I figure if I buy one it may cause others to do so" she said with a fake smile I saw right through her.

"Really mom it is not just cause you think Damon is hot" I said and she gave me a look that told me to be quiet.

"Whatever mom" I said I walked away to go buy a ticket from Caroline she was by herself now. "My mom wants to go all cougar town and buy a ticket so here" I said handing her the money and she laughs.

"I didn't get a chance to ask how you are doing since the whole you know what situation" Care said I looked around quickly making sure no one could over hear us

"I'm fine I took my time to process I got on the pill and made sure he has a big box of condoms we talked. Neither of us want to be parents yet." I said laughing a little

"Good! here is your moms ticket I'll see you when I'm done" She said and I walked back over to my mother giving her the ticket. I was sitting at the bar drinking a rum and coke so my mom wouldn't know it was alcohol.

"Did you buy a ticket?" Damon asks moving to sit next to me."We could have a lot of fun together little Lockwood" he purred into my ear

"No Damon I am happy with my man but have fun with my mom" I said giggling at him

"You're mom can't handle me. Jeremy Gilbert a man? Please he is a boy, come on Lily I know you want me don't be ashamed" he said and I laughed

"Damon you are very charming but I'm not interested thanks" I said patting his shoulder.

"Well when you get bored with baby Gilbert you know where to find me" he said sending me a wink. I walked over to sit in a booth with Caroline and Matt watching the raffle. As my mother was talking with every bachelor on stage.

"I think my mom secretly wanted to be a game show host or day time talk show host" I said making Caroline laugh.

"Maybe she wanted be Van White or Opera" she jokes back "Ugh I have to get back to the tickets." she said walking back to the stand. The auction got a little weird when Damon brought up Mr. Saltzman's dead wife. Outside some man was hit by a car and died. My mom won Damon I'm not surprised it is just so creepy. When the auction was over I said goodbye to everyone and headed home.

The next morning was the usual got up and got dressed for school I was wearing skinny jeans, tight light blue long sleeve shirt. With black ankle boots I pulled half my air up in a ponytail and let my waves flow down my back. I picked Kacey up before school today told me she had big news.

"Okay what is your news?" I ask as she gets in the car

"I'm not the single friend anymore!" she says excitedly

"Who is the lucky guy?" I ask her

"You will never guess"

"So why don't you just tell me" I joke with her

"Okay it's Andrew we have been hanging out a lot and I really like him" she tells me

"Andrew really? As long as your happy that is all the matters" I tell her.

"Good I'm so glad you're okay with it!" she said. I pulled into the parking lot at school we were sitting in my car.

"Why wouldn't I be? You are my best friend silly now let's get to class before we are late again" I said. We walked to the school and went our separate ways I saw Jeremy waiting at my locker for me .

"Hello beautiful" He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Hello yourself" I said turning to open my locker and get my books. After we grab our books we headed to our separate classes. I was sitting in my Math class with Caroline she was telling me about her double date tonight with Elena and Stefan.

"Are you sure it is a good idea Care? Matt and Elena have a lot of history" I said

"I know I'm hoping that this will help Matt so he can finally move on her see how happy she is with Stefan" she said to me "How about you and Jeremy join us!" she said getting excited

"No, the only thing to make that situation any more awkward is throwing in Elena's younger brother" I pat the back of her hand "Maybe another time" I told her. The rest of the school day was boring as usual. After school Kacey and I were running the track I saw Amy with her friends staring at us.

"Do you know why Amy and her friends are staring at us?" I ask her

"No clue but I have got some good weed from Andrew want to go smoke under the bleachers?" she ask I bite my lip and look at her.

"I don't know...I have been on good behavior lately" I said.

"Exactly you haven't been the tiniest bit of fun! One joint is not the end of the world Lils!" she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to our spot. After we finished smoking we were just sitting there laughing at something random we were pretty stoned. I heard footsteps approaching us so I told Kacey to be quiet so I could hear who was coming. I was looking to my left when I felt my right arm being pulled and an angry Tyler staring back.

"What oh it's the fun police we better run!" Kacey joked trying to get to her feet I started laughing.

"Hey Ty how's it going?" I ask giving him a hug

"God Lily how baked are you right now? Did you even realize it is dark out?" he said I looked around and he was right it was night time now. Kacey and I had been sitting there for hours had not even noticed the change.

"Oh would you look at that I guess it is. I'm going to go see Jeremy" I said trying to walk away but Tyler pulled me back.

"No you're not I'm bringing you home" he said I shook my head no at him.

"If I go home mom and dad will no I'm messed up. Let me go see Jeremy for a while sober up and I'll be home later. Love you Ty Ty" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away. I walked up to Jeremy's door and knocked excitedly bouncing up and down waiting for him to answer. He opened the door and gave me a strange look and glanced back at the living room.

"Jer-Bear!" I said giving him a tight hug with a hungry kiss. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Lily are you high?" he ask

"Yeah so? What are you doing?" I ask walking in to his house seeing Anna sitting on the couch "Hey Anna what are you doing here?" I asked walking over and give the girl a hug

"Hi Lily I was just telling Jeremy mom wants us to stay in town" she said

"Oh that's great! we be the best of friend as long as you keep your hands to yourself" I said to her giggling to myself. Her and Jeremy shared an awkward look causing me to laugh a little.

"Lily can I talk to you outside?" Jeremy said pulling me away from Anna. We were standing on his porch his back leaning on the wall I sat on the swing.

"What's up Jer?" I asked him

"Seriously Lily your getting high again? You were doing so well" he said

"What is the big deal you use to get high with me! It is no big deal it was one joint with Kacey no need to be all angry." I said getting annoyed with him

"Yeah I stopped! I'm getting my life back on track I thought you were doing the same!" he said

"It was one joint Jer! It is not that big a deal" I retorted

"That is how you got started Lily this isn't you! You don't need the drugs" he told me

"I thought you were my boyfriend Jeremy not my dad so don't try to control me like he does!" I screamed in his face

"I am your boyfriend and I thought you were different from Vickie... maybe you're just like her!" he yelled back. I was speechless I took a step back from him my mouth hung open as I shook my head.

"Wow Jer wow I'm going to go before this gets any worse" I said starting to walk away

"Wait Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" he yelled after me I turned around to face him.

"No Jer you did I think we both need some space" I said running away from him heading towards my house. I had started crying on my way back home Tyler was pulling in the driveway as I walked up.

"Everything okay?" he asks. I sniffle my tears back as best I can shaking my head back and forth.

"No. I don't want to talk about it I just want to go to bed Ty" I told him as we walked into the house.

"Well you know where my room is when you are ready to talk about it" I nodded my head and walked into my room crawled into bed and cried till I fell asleep.

* * *

**Which Original? Keep the votes and feedback coming! Might do a Killian one-shot for you Klaus fans :)**

**Elijah-6**

**Klaus-23**

**Kol-9**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Jeremy! You will never catch me!" I laughed running through my backyard as Jeremy chased me._

_"I'm going to get you Lily!" he said picking up speed. I screamed when I felt him tackle me to the ground and start tickling me. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so much trying to push his hands off me._

_"Jer... Jeremy...Stop...Stop you got me!" I manage to get out between laughs. He stops tickling me and lays in the grass next to me as we watch the sky. _

_"I got you" Jeremy said turning his head to me. I stare into his beautiful brown eyes shining in the sunlight._

_"I will win next time" I said stubbornly. He leaned over brushing a piece of hair out of my face and smiling at me. _

_"What do I get since I won?" he asked me_

_"What do you want?" I asked him raising an eyebrow._

_"A kiss" I was surprised by his request best friends don't kiss. _

_"What?" I ask him at a loss for words_

_"Lily you're my best friend I want you to be my first kiss" we had both moved to a sitting position now just looking at each other._

_"Won't that make me your girlfriend or something? I don't want to get boy germs" I said with confusion clear on my face._

_"What! No it is just a kiss, please Lily" he begged me_

_"Fine! but I am not your girlfriend Jeremy! One kiss" I said. He started to lean forward and I mimicked his movements closing my eyes till our lips touched. It was quick but it was sweet I felt butterflies in my stomach go crazy when our lips touched. _

I wake up from my memory of Jeremy and I we were twelve when we shared our first kiss together. I look out my window to see a really bad storm all I want to do is go to Jeremy apologize and make sure we are okay. I hear a knock at my door before it opens I roll over in my bed to see Tyler leaning against door.

"Yes?" I ask him

"Dad wants to take us out for lunch get up and get dressed" he said. Stretching out my body and walking over to my closet I pick out a pair of jeans and black hoodie to wear. Throwing my hair in a pony tail and a little bit of makeup I meet my dad and Tyler at the car. I kept checking my phone to see if I missed a text or something from Jeremy but so far nothing. Walking into the Grill we run into Anna and her mother I assume.

"Hey Lily, how are you feeling?" Anna asks smiling at me I smile back

"I'm fine thanks... I'll be right back Ty" I said before walking away from the group and into the bathroom. I splash some water on my face, taking out my phone I try to call Jeremy he answers after a few rings.

"Hello" he said

"Hey can I come over?" I ask feeling hopeful

"Now isn't a good time Lily" he said

"Okay uhm how about later we need to talk" I said I hear him let out a sigh

"I know, but I'm busy right now I will call you later" he said and hung up. It hurt he didn't say I love you before he hung up I can't believe he is this mad about it. After a few minutes to myself I walked out of the bathroom and straight into Anna.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said quickly

"It was my fault don't worry about it" she said I shifted a little awkwardly in front of her.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night I was high sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything" I said to her

"It's no problem really. So how are you and Jeremy doing?" she asked I raised my eyebrow at her why was she so curious?

"I honestly don't know I think he is still mad and avoiding talking to me. I just don't understand why it's not like he has never done it" I don't know why I was talking to her about it I just had to talk to someone and she was here.

"I'm sure he will get over it" she said. There was an awkward silence between us before I coughed and spoke.

"I'm going to go find Tyler I will see you later" I said before finding Tyler at a pool table "Ty set up a game I want to kick your ass!" I teased

"Oh your on kiddo" he said back. We had been playing for a while and unfortunately Tyler was winning and being smug about it. "Aw Lily don't pout, one day you will be good at this" he said ruffling my hair with his hand I smacked it away.

"Oh shut up!" I said. I noticed Anna had left the Grill and her mother was sitting at a booth talking to my father. "Ty I'm going to head out I need to talk to Jeremy" I told him he nods his head and I left to Jeremy's house. I knocked but got no answer I saw the light in Jeremy's room on that is weird. I turned the handle on the door it was unlocked so I walked in heading up the stairs to his room. When I opened the door my heart stopped at what I saw Jeremy was making out with Anna on his bed.

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest that time slowed down I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I ripped the locket he gave me off my neck and threw it at him. When the necklace hit him he pulled away from Anna and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Lily" he said breathlessly.

"Go to hell Jeremy!" I screamed before turning and running out of the house I didn't stop till I reached my home. I slammed the door to room and sank to the floor tears streaming down my face. I threw my phone against the wall when it wouldn't stop ringing I heard it shatter on contact. My balcony doors open and a soaking wet Jeremy walks into my room.

"Get out!" I said to him

"No Lily please let me explain" he said. I laughed at him standing up wiping my tears off my face.

"It was pretty self explanatory Jer! I hope she is worth it because I want nothing to do with you!"

"You don't understand Lily I love you!" he tried to grab my hand but I pushed him back

"Love me? You have a hell of a way of showing it! We have one fight and the next day you jump into bed with another girl! Now get out!" I yelled at him

"Lily please it was a mistake I love you!" he said taking steps closer to me and I back away

"I want you out my house now!" I screamed even louder causing him to flinch away. Before he could respond my door flies open to a very angry Tyler looking between the two of us.

"Fine I'll leave" Jeremy said exiting through the balcony doors. Once he is gone I sink back down to the floor while Tyler holds me as I cry.

"I'm going to kick his ass" he says rubbing my back.

"No Ty... I-I- I still love him" I said

"What happened Lily?" Tyler asks me

"I found him in bed with another girl we had a fight last night about me being high and he goes off and hooks up with someone else" I was crying even harder. I could feel how angry and tense Tyler was as he held me till I finally fell asleep in his arms.

I wake up feeling broken I hate feeling like this I don't want to feel anything I walk over to my desk open my drawer pull out the small red box. I open the box with all the different pill bottles in it I pick up the first bottle I see pop two in my mouth. I go into my closet and get ready for the day skinny jeans and a red tank top. I don't go to my locker when I get to school heading straight to class with my headphones in. Doodling in my notebook waiting for class to start Kacey takes the seat next to me.

"Hey Lily" she greets me happily

"Hey girl" I respond. Turning my head to give her a big smile she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you high? You finally off the wagon? Fun Lily is back." she said causing me to laugh

"Yeah fuck it I don't want to feel anything" I said

"So in that case... there is this party tonight at some seniors house... want to go?" she asks me and I smirk at her

"Sure" I said

"Awesome what about Jeremy will he come with you?" she ask and I feel a pain in my chest hearing his name.

"No we broke up and I need a distraction" I said not bothering to look at her

"What? Since when? What happened?" She asks fast

"Last night, caught him cheating that's all I'm saying" I said as our teacher starts the lesson and I zone out. I was able to avoid Jeremy for the rest of the day Kacey and I headed to her place to get ready for the party. I was wearing a black mini skirt and a silver shirt that clung tight to my body with silver heels. I curled my hair and left it down finished off my makeup then I popped two more pills. Sitting on Kacey's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"I just can't believe Jeremy would do this to you" she said straightening her hair.

"Kace I really don't want to talk about it I just want to forget it. I need a distraction" my new phone starting ringing and saw Tyler's name on the screen. "Hey Ty" I answer

_"Lily where are you?" _he asks

"At Kacey's I'm spending the night... why?" I ask him

_"You didn't tell me you weren't coming home"_ he answered simply

"I didn't realize I had to tell you what I was doing every minute of everyday" I replied a little snarky

_"Whatever Lily"_ he said before hanging up.

"You are so lucky you are an only child" I said to Kacey. She laughed at me, once she was finished getting ready we walked to the party. Some guy named Jim it was his house it looked nice typical two story house. There were some people outside drinking on the lawn, we walked into the living room there was a cloud of smoke in the room.

"I'm going to grab us something to drink wait here" Kacey yelled to me over the loud music. I looked around the room and saw some guy smoking a joint so I took the seat next to him.

"Hey want to share?" I asked him pointing to the joint. He smiled and handed it to me after taking a couple drags I was starting to feel numb. Sitting enjoying the music and the party when Kacey came over with two full red plastic cups I sniffed it and it was vodka. I smiled at her and started chugging my drink loving the shiver I got from the hard liquor.

"Let's dance!" Kacey said. She pulled me to the other room where a bunch of people where dancing with each other everyone seemed to be having a good time. Kacey and I were dancing with each other getting the attention of some boys at the party who had big smiles on their faces watching us. I was on my fourth cup feeling very wasted I pulled Kacey up on to the table in the middle of the room. I was swings my hips to the beat of the music feeling myself lose control. I did a turn which caused me slip on some beer falling off the table before I hit the floor I felt someone catch me. I had a smile on my face giggling like crazy my smile falls off my face as I see Tyler staring down at me.

"Tyler?" It came out as more of question from my surprise at seeing him here.

"Where going home" he said putting me on my feet and grabbing my wrist starting to drag me out of the house I rip my arm out of his grip.

"No I want to stay Ty I'm having fun" I said my words very slurred coming out I tripped over my foot trying to step away from him. He let out a breath before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"We are going home and that is final" he said. I was pounding on his back trying to get him to let me go but he didn't budge. People were giving me strange looks and laughing at the show we put on. He threw me into the back seat of his car my eyes started to close as I laid across the seats. My eyes fly open as the car slams to a stop and the door is thrown open. Tyler pulls me out of the car and carries me to my room he hasn't said a word since we left the party. I see his body shaking as he drops me on my bed I cross my legs in a sitting position as he paces in front of me.

"Tyler..." I said he stops his pacing and turns and stares hard at me.

"The hell Lily are we really going back to this? You were doing so well Jeremy Gilbert is not worth killing yourself!" he yelled at me

"I'm killing myself Tyler I'm fine it was a party I was trying to enjoy myself. Trying to take my mind off of everything for a bit sorry you worried but I'm going to bed I am tired" I said but he didn't move. My words alone seemed to anger him more.

"Yes you are! I won't sit by and watch it happen I promised you I would help you with this. I refuse to constantly be worried I'm going to come home and find you dead! This isn't you Lily you don't need this you are a strong girl. You got your heart broken it happens you are sixteen you will get through this." Tyler said sounding so caring and concerned which I know I am the only he is like this with. I nod my head unable to count on my voice. Tyler comes over and pulls me into a tight hug pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I love you Tazy. I won't let anything hurt you I promise." He said before leaving my room. I sit on my bed for a long time just thinking about how much everything changed so fast. Eventually I let out a yawn and felt how exhausted my body actually was.

_I am back in the dark forest with the moon being my only source of light I stumble around trying to find someone around I appear to be alone. I start to hear what sounds like giggling close by as if I am being pulled I follow the sound. When I locate the noise it is Jeremy with Anna kissing and rolling around the ground in each other's arms. Both of them have matching loving smiles on their faces staring into the others eyes. I feel myself crying as my heart is breaking watching the scene in front of me. _

_"I warned you Lillian. Do not fight for him let him go now save yourselves the pain you will cause." I turn around to see Marie standing there in the same old style dress._

_"What do you mean! I love him how can I walk away" I said tears staining my face_

_"He is not your destiny. What you have inside you cannot be controlled once you release it... letting the boy go now is what you need to do." she said calmly _

_"What will happen if I don't?" I ask her_

_"You will cause the boy pain and suffering that does not need to happen. You need to follow your destiny he will be the greatest love you will experience."_

_"You keep saying I will be the one to hurt Jeremy, but he is the one hurting me" I said _

_"Because you did not listen to my warning I told you there would be consequences...this is only the beginning of the pain if you do not listen to me. Let him go." she turned to try and leave _

_"Wait! Can't you at least tell me more about my destiny this great love?" I ask her she stops her movements and looks to be deep in thought._

_"What I can tell you is he will tame the beast inside you. You will awake thing long lost to him, both of you equally broken. It will not be easy you will struggle and fight to be together" she said before disappearing into the trees._

* * *

**Please keep the feedback on this story coming I love getting your thoughts on it :)**

**Which Original Poll still on my profile keep voting! **

**Elijah-6**

**Klaus-25**

**Kol-11**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Sorry for the delay wanted to rewrite the chapter before moving on! The poll is now closed and the winner is Klaus but Kol was a close second so I will do a little bit a love triangle with them I hope you enjoy this updated chapter I will have more chapters for you by the weekend I love getting feedback so keep it coming. **

* * *

"Good morning" Tyler voice rings through my room as he pulls my curtains open I scream covering myself with my blanket from the blinding sunlight.

"Oh stop please!" I begged everything was hurting. I heard Tyler laughing at me as he moves around my room, he rips my blanket off of me which causes me to jump out of bed. "Ty!" I screamed which made my head hurt so much more.

"Come on we have school get ready I will be downstairs waiting" he said leaving my room. I groan as my body protests my movements towards the bathroom for a hot shower. I dressed in a simple jeans and black t-shirt too hangover to put effort into my clothes, pulled my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my sunglasses. Tyler had to drive me to school because I was still in no condition to drive. Walking into school I saw Jeremy and Anna at his locker I quickly ducked the other way making sure they didn't see me. I was doing a good job of avoiding them, during gym I was sitting on the grass with Kacey stretching.

"That party was crazy you were awesome! I'm glad I got the real Lily back" she said excitedly

"No Kace I can't do that again I need to stop. Tyler is worried for me and gave the worst speech of my life" I told her

"That is so stupid since when do you let Tyler control your life?" she asks harshly

"Since he is the only person in family who seems to give a shit about me" I replied harshly back.

"Oh look Lily found clothes to wear today" I hear Amy's nasty voice behind me

"Get lost Amy" I said standing and facing her

"Or what you will sucker punch me again?" she ask getting up in my face

"You just don't learn do you?" I ask

"I saw Jeremy with that new girl. Is that why he broke up with you? He finally realized what a slut you are and doesn't want you" her and her friends laugh at the comment. My fist clench in anger I try to control my breathing to calm myself down.

"Get lost Amy you are only making yourself look pathetic" I said.

"You are the one that is pathetic Lockwood" she spat. I went to lunge at her when Kacey stepped in between us and pushed me back.

"Come on Lily she's not worth it" Kacey says grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her.

"I can't stand her!" I complain as we walk over to the parking lot I remember I got a ride from Tyler. Looking around the parking lot I see Jeremy standing on the lawn watching me I quickly look away. "I have to go I will see you later." I said turning to start walking home.

"I will see ya later" Kacey waves me off. Once I got home I went straight to the back of the house to the piano. Running my fingers over the keys before I start playing the slow melody and start singing Stay by Sugarland.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah

When I finish the song I hear clapping behind me turning around I saw my mother with a sad smile on her face.

"I love hearing you play sweetie" she says

"Thanks mom" I said

"I have to go to the school for pageant rehearsal would you like to come?" she asks

"No I'll stay home." I told her she nodded her head before heading out. The rest of the day I spent in my room doing homework. When Tyler got home he came into room interrupting my drawing I kept drawing the woods, the wolf and Marie from the dreams I keep having.

"You're drawings are getting a lot better Lil" Tyler comments looking through my sketch book.

"Thanks Ty... So are you bringing a date to the pageant?" I ask

"What? No I'm not even going" he says I look at him like he is crazy

"Mom will kill you if you are not here Ty you can't leave me alone to deal with this insanity" I complain which makes him laugh at me

"You will do fine kiddo wait till next year when you actually compete" he said causing me to groan I didn't want to think about that.

"Don't remind me" I said in a huff

"How you holding up?" he asks me in a more serious tone

"I'm hanging in there I guess it is hard Ty" I said trying to stop my hands from shaking. He holds my hands with his big ones and makes me look at him in the eyes.

"You will get through this I'm here for you I will always be here for you" He said giving me a kiss on my forehead "Get some sleep you will have a long day tomorrow." I smile at him

"Night Ty Ty" I said shaking his head at me he hates when I call him that.

The day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant my house was full of people I knew and strangers working the event. I was wearing a light blue dress that went to my knees with spaghetti straps it was really flowy. My hair was down in curls and my make up was light to match my dress. When I got down stairs Kacey was nowhere to be found I saw Jeremy and Anna with his uncle John. I decided to check on Caroline getting ready in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Hey Care bear" I said walking into the room she was by herself

"Lily! I am so nervous" she told me I smiled at her

"Relax you will do great I will be cheering you on" I gave her a quick wink and hug to help with her nerves "Just breath and be your charming self"

"Thanks. So um... how are you?" she asks hesitantly

"I'm fine Caroline and now is not the time to talk about it I have to go mingle but I will be in the crowd cheering you on" I said

"Okay your right I need to stay focused" she said as I left the room. Walking through the mass amount of people in my house was very awkward.

"Lily can I talk to you?" I close my eyes hearing Jeremy's voice taking in a deep breath.

"No" I said moving to walk away but he blocked me

"Please five minutes" he begs I sigh rolling my eyes

"Fine we can talk in my room" I said and we walked up to my room. "Well, talk" I said crossing my arms over my chest

"I know what I did was awful and I never wanted to hurt yo-" he said but I cut him off

"You did hurt me Jer!"I yelled

"I know and I will never forgive myself for that! You don't know the whole story Lily I love you more than anything." he said.

"I don't want to know the intimate details." I spat "If you loved me Jer it wouldn't have been so easy for you to sleep with someone else." I said

"I am so sorry Lily truly... but there are things you don't understand" he said

"What don't I understand Jeremy? Tell me? I would really love to know why I wasn't enough! How you could so easily throw away everything we had for a stranger!" I yelled at him.

"I can't..." he said. I open my door and stare him in the eyes with a cold look.

"Then we are done here" I said. Minutes later after I calmed down I was standing in the crowd looking at the girls standing next to each other on the stage.

"Hey Lily" I hear Bonnie's voice

"Hey Bonnie your back. Sorry about your grams she was always so nice she will be missed" I say giving her a hug

"Yeah it has been difficult. I'm sorry about you and Jeremy" Man news travels fast in this town.

"It's okay Bonnie I'm fine" I said. "I'm gonna go grab a drink at the bar" I told here before walking over to the bar "Whiskey please" I smile at the bar tender as he goes to get my drink.

"Well well if it isn't the rebellious Lillian Lockwood" I hear a charming voice say

"Oh Damon it is nice to see you too, you looked good dancing out there with Elena, but if you don't mind me asking where is Stefan? I saw him earlier" I said smiling at him

"I have moves you have never seen Lily" he said wagging his eyebrows making me giggle "I was actually going to ask you if you have seen Stefan I can't seem to find him" he said taking a sip of his drink

"Good luck finding him I have to do more socializing yay me" I said walking away from the bar with my whiskey in hand.

"Lillian Marie Lockwood" I hear my mother's voice behind me how could my day get any better I roll my eyes turning to face her.

"Yes mother?" I ask. She grabs the glass from my hand and sniffs it I bit my lip and look at the floor.

"What do you think you are doing openly drinking in front of the whole town? What will they say about us if they see this!" she hisses at me in harsh tone

"I guess I don't give a shit what they say mom" I fired back and walked away to find Bonnie I was standing next to her looking at all the contestants.

"This year's Miss Mystic Falls is... Caroline Forbes" I hear my dad say. Bonnie and I go crazy cheering for Caroline I am so happy for her. After they announced the winner I ran to Caroline almost knocking her over with my hug.

"Congrats! I knew you would win!" I said to her

"I can't believe I actually won" she muttered and I laughed at her.

"Believe it Miss Mystic Falls" I said. She squealed Bonnie and I wrap her in a group hug I see Elena walk away from us looking worried. A couple of hours later I saw my father walking up to me looking worried.

"Lillian there you are. I need you to go up to your now" he said

"What? Dad why?" I ask

"A girl was attacked outside by an animal" he said I got really scared hearing that.

"What do you mean a girl got attacked?" I asked scared

"Lillian get up too your room!" he said a bit more forcefully

"Dad what is happening?" I ask a again which he smacked me across my face.

"I said go up to your room do not talk back to me." he said I nod my head trying to hold back the tears and lock my door crawling into my bed. What was going on with all these animal attacks it doesn't make an sense something is wrong.

* * *

**The One- shot was not changed :)**

* * *

I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, the light breeze from the open window next to my bed. Stretching my arms across the bed expecting to feel his hard body but all I feel is the silk sheets. Opening my eyes I sit up in the bed looking around for him but he is nowhere to be found I start to get a little worried. Pulling the sheets up to cover my naked body when the door slowly creaks open. He walks in shirtless with dark navy blue sweatpants hanging low on his hips my eyes graze over his torso. I bite my lip and continue to stare at him his blond hair perfectly curly his blue eyes shining in the sunlight, he is beautiful.

"See something you like love?" he asks with a cocky smirk playing on his beautiful lips.

"Maybe I do" I reply. Getting up from the bed wrapping the sheet around me I walked up to him slowly watching his eyes slowly look at me up and down see that lust in his eyes.

"Who said you could get out bed?" he asks grabbing my waist and pulling my body flush against his bare chest. I wrap my arms around his neck start kissing his jaw up until I reach his ear in a low whisper I say.

"Why don't you make me stay there" he releases a low growl and at enhanced speed he brought us to the bed. I let out a giggle as he ripped the bed sheet exposing my naked body underneath him. He presses his body against mine while bringing his head down to pepper my neck with kisses a moan escapes my lips as he sucks on my sweet spot.

"You will never leave this bed" he said into my ear making my spine shiver. I wrap my leg around his waist pulling him closer to me arching my back to give him better access to my neck. I get lost in his touch and his kisses making my body feel alive with desire.

"Nik, Elijah needs to speak with us so if you could hurry this up" I hear Kol's voice in our room. "Hello sweetheart looking good" he sends me a wink as he says that. Klaus lets out a ferocious growl sending Kol a warning glare while I cover myself with the blanket thankfully Klaus was still on top of me.

"Can you tell him I'm a bit busy and if it can wait till later" Klaus says to him. Kol rolls his eyes but keeps looking at me making Klaus angrier. "You can leave now Kol"

"I'm rather enjoying the view" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Kol give us a minute we will be down in a little bit" I said holding Klaus in place to stop him from attacking his brother.

"Anything for you darling" he sends me one more wink before disappearing from the room.

"I'm going to kill him" Klaus says rolling off of me and the bed.

"No he is not worth it. Nik you have your have your family all together finally he knows how to push your buttons. Besides you are the one that has me and I love you" I said moving to stand behind him putting my hands on tense back.

"I don't like the way he looks at you love" he said turning to face me

"I know Nik but look at me" his eyes met mine "You are the man I love the only one I have eyes for there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about" I lean up to capture his lips with mine in a sweet kiss that soon becomes passionate. I have to force myself to pull away from him. "I have to take a shower you go talk to your brother I will meet you when I am done" I gave him another quick kiss before running into the bathroom.

A half hour later I walk down the stairs into the kitchen dressed in tight blue jeans and red tank top my hair still wet from my shower. I see Kol leaning against the kitchen counter with his ever present smirk I walk over to the fridge and grab a blood bag.

"Where are Nik and Elijah?" I ask him

"They had to go out for a while said they will be back later" he responds. I shrug my shoulders finishing off the blood bag.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I ask

"And leave you here all by yourself?" he asks and I raise one of my eyebrows looking at him. "Okay they don't want me to interfere say I will make the situation worse or something"

"What's going on?" I ask getting suspicious

"Something to do with Silas no doubt" he says scoffing at the name before I can say anything else I hear my phone going off answering it without looking at the screen.

"_Lily! Where are you we are suppose to go shopping today!_" I hear Caroline's voice through the phone.

"Hey Care sorry I'm at the house still I can meet you at the Grill in twenty minutes" I say

"_Alright I will see you there_" She says before hanging up the phone.

"Well I'm going out if Nik gets back before me tell him I'm with Caroline" I said to Kol as I slip on my red flats, grab my purse and leather Jacket.

"Anything for you darling" he says as I walk out the door. I get in my mustang and head to the Grill I walk in look around till I see Caroline sitting at booth by herself.

"Hello gorgeous" I greet sliding in across from her.

"Good your here let's go" She grabs my hand and we head out to various stores making silly small talk.

"Where is Tyler?" I ask her looking through a rack of shirts

"With Matt and Jeremy" she says. I picked up a really nice purple shirt and was looking at it in the mirror.

"That sounds boring. How is Elena? Did she pick a brother yet?" I ask

"Of course she hasn't it is honestly getting so annoying Stefan deserves better he is such a nice guy" Care says

"I know the girl is crazy" I joked which she laughed a little

"So how is your brother drama?" she ask and I look at her with a raised eyebrow

"There is no drama Care I love Nik. Kol will never be anything more than a friend he needs to accept that and move on. But Kol being Kol he has to always push Nik's buttons when it comes to me." I said. When suddenly I felt as if someone was watching me I look around but didn't see anyone.

"I don't think I will ever get over you and Klaus together" Care says a little judgment in her voice.

"Well that's a shame love" I hear Nik's voice and a smile crosses my lips.

"Nik what are you doing here?" I ask walking over to him he picks me up in a hug and kisses me.

"I went back to the house only to find out you left and I wanted to finish what we started this morning" he said with a devilish smirk on his face. I laugh when I feel his lips on my neck.

"Okay you two get out of here I don't need to see my boyfriends little sister getting molested in public. I will call you tomorrow Lily" Care said.

"Bye Care" I managed to say as Nik sped us home and dropped me on our bed. I watched as he slowly crawled on top of me giving me sweet kisses before capturing my lips.

"I love you Lillian" he said breaking away from the kiss the way he says my name makes my body melt.

"I love you Niklaus" I said and we continue to kiss passionately getting lost in each other.


End file.
